


Испытательный срок

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Дерек Хейл устраивается тимлидом в весьма современную компанию с отвратительным, раздражающим, кошмарным курьером по имени Стайлз. А ещё Дерек Хейл мучается от одиночества.





	Испытательный срок

Стоило признать: новую жизнь лучше начинать не с понедельника. Определённо, однозначно, совершенно точно не с понедельника.

Первой проблемой оказалось жуткое похмелье. Потолок неторопливо вращался, глаза болели, а тошнота то и дело подкатывала к горлу. Дерек долго смотрел в потолок, убеждая себя, что попытка подняться с кровати не закончится позорной смертью.

К счастью, прохладный душ, чистка зубов и чашка крепчайшего кофе помогли, теперь он чувствовал себя почти живым — процентов на шестьдесят. А вымученный стон Питера, которого в туалете, судя по звукам, выворачивало наизнанку, и вовсе прозвучал для уха Дерека песней — по крайней мере, не ему одному хреново.

Но понедельник оставался понедельником. Отвратительный день. Ужасный день. Худший на свете.

— Да что с тобой не так, — пробормотал Дерек и с силой нажал на клаксон. Тут же пожалел: его поддержали другие водители, и голова едва не взорвалась от резких звуков. Пробка и не подумала рассосаться хоть немного.

Девица из навигатора ненадолго подвинула Питера в списке тех, кому Дерек желал долгой и мучительной смерти, на второе место. Она предложила самый неудачный маршрут и явно понятия не имела о том, как хреново бывает в Нью-Йорке по утрам, особенно когда накануне ты перебрал с текилой.

Полчаса спустя он всё же добрался до офиса — и, конечно, всё, что могло пойти не так, пошло не так.

— Серьёзно? Нет, серьёзно? — желание побиться головой о руль нарастало с каждой секундой. Свободное на первый взгляд место на деле оказалось заблокировано каким-то придурком, который парковался, видимо, с закрытыми глазами. Иначе объяснить, какого чёрта голубой раздолбанный джип занял сразу два места (на деле — почти три, просто на одном сиротливо жался к краешку алый «мини купер»), Дерек не мог.

В офис он вошёл за две минуты до официального начала рабочего дня. Очень бодрый, очень взмыленный и очень, очень злой. Компания арендовала офис на верхнем этаже, и лифт тащился, конечно, невероятно медленно. А его двери не хотели закрываться добрых секунд тридцать.

— Погодите! Придержите лифт! — Дерек сунул ногу между закрывающихся створок почти рефлекторно и едва не взвыл, поняв, что теперь опоздание неминуемо. Кто-то в широких джинсах, затёртых и рваных кедах и с гигантской коробкой от «DHL» в руках протиснулся в лифт, зажав Дерека в угол. — Двадцать четвёртый нажат?

— Да, — грёбаный курьер снова ткнул его углом коробки в живот. Дерек сверлил взглядом табло отсчёта этажей, умоляя лифт ехать чуть быстрее. Вероятно, дела у компании шли так себе, потому что офис на таких задворках и с таким дерьмовым лифтом едва ли обходился дорого.

«Однозначно не Гугл», — тоскливо подумал Дерек. Оттуда он сбежал из-за бесконечных тимбилдингов. И местного ебанутого «квиддича». И вовсе не потому, что его куратор оказалась психопаткой-садисткой.

— Спасибо, чувак, — жизнерадостно сказала коробка. Дерек прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вытерпеть приступ головной боли, и пробормотал что-то достаточно вежливое. — Я Стайлз, кстати. Ты наш новый кодер, да? Лидия говорила. Я думал, ты младше…

Возможно, совет Питера найти психотерапевта был не таким уж идиотским. Во всяком случае, эти дивные люди уж как-нибудь должны были научить его справляться со злостью.

— Да, — он на всякий случай не стал уточнять, что именно «да», но этого курьеру хватило.

— Отлично! У нас как раз большое расширение, ну, ты понимаешь, лётного парка, Скотт и Элиссон не справляются, Лиам помогает, но толку от него — школьник, одно слово, так что удалённое управление звучит круто, правда, непонятно, куда тогда девать ребят с полей, но наверняка хотя бы по первости понадобятся операторы, прикинь, как в «Матрице», чтобы следили за дронами, как они там себя чувствуют, не уверен, что доверил бы это Скотту — не, я его люблю, как друга, конечно, но… — секунде на десятой Дерек сбился со счёта, а Стайлз, кем бы он ни был, ни разу не перевёл дыхание.

— Ты на спидах? — Дерек немедленно пожалел, что вообще задал этот вопрос. Он наивно понадеялся, что парень — коробка с голосом парня, которому не стоило бы так пренебрежительно отзываться о школьниках, — стушуется, но не срослось.

— Аддерол, всё по закону, чувак, и с утра я забыл, что выпил таблетку, а потом выпил ещё одну, и вот теперь остановиться не могу, прости, знаю, что бесит, но, если бы не дроны, я бы тут кругами по лифту бегал, короче, обычно я не такой болтливый, честное слово…

Дерек постарался сосредоточиться на приливе. Питер учил его визуализировать образы.

«Волны медленно накатывают на берег, — мысленно произнёс он, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в ладони, — я на берегу, прилив рокочет… Питер, ты больной? Как прилив может рокотать?»

— Примерно никак, я знаю, я бывал на побережье, смотри, мы почти приехали, не убивай меня, чувак, Лидия сказала, ты выглядишь как бандит, очень секси, ей виднее, конечно, но ты всё-таки держись там, можешь разбить мне череп, только дроны не повреди, вот и приехали, извини-ещё-раз-пожалуйста-господи-скажи-что-это-не-нога-ещё-увидимся!

Конечно, это была нога. Дереку захотелось что-нибудь сломать, но он каким-то чудом мужественно сдержался. Курьер ускакал куда-то налево, а ему нужно было сначала подойти к Лидии. Кнопка первого этажа выглядела просто превосходно. Лучше не бывает.

Он немедленно представил себе ехидную ухмылочку Питера, который сказал бы ему, что и не ждал другого от любезного племянника. Представил, как снова просит подкинуть денег на бензин. Представил, как лежит целыми днями на продавленном диване и пытается найти подработку. И вышел из лифта.

Лидия мерно покачивала ногой в такт музыке, подпиливала ноготки и одновременно внимательно читала что-то похожее на форум.

— Привет, — он на всякий случай постучал по столешнице, чувствуя себя идиотом. Лидия вздрогнула, торопливо прикрыла ноутбук и выдернула наушники. — Что читаешь?

— Ничего особенного, женские штучки, — она улыбнулась так искренне, что Дерек почти поверил: подробный чертёж распайки микросхемы — очень-очень женская штучка.

— Ты говорила, нужно сначала к тебе, — поразительно, но рядом с ней, явно же вчерашней выпускницей, Дерек будто лет на десять молодел.

— Принёс документы? — пока Дерек рылся в рюкзаке, Лидия успела поправить макияж, смахнуть с юбки несуществующую пылинку и в очередной раз придирчиво осмотреть маникюр. — Вот и чудно! Пойдём, познакомлю с командой.

— Командой, — тупо повторил Дерек. — Позавчера ни о какой команде речи не шло.

— Знаю, но руководство решило, что такие вещи в одиночку делать глупо. Что поделать? Спонтанность — наше всё, — она улыбнулась уже вполне искренне. — Я привыкла. И тебе советую, иначе долго не продержишься.

В другой ситуации Дерек обязательно сказал бы, что не работает в команде. Что ему привычнее одному. Но отказываться было поздно. Внутреннее чутьё говорило, что попробовать не грех, и уволиться можно в любой момент.

— Ладно, — сказал он, надеясь, что это не прозвучало так, будто он делает одолжение. — Веди к команде.

Пока Лидия рассказывала, кто чем в их конторе занимается (Дерек пропустил это всё мимо ушей, всё равно классический «проходняк»), он разглядывал приёмную. Дверь начальства выглядела вполне солидно, техника стояла отличная, да и в целом… Почему-то у него было не самое поганое предчувствие по поводу этой работы. А Дерек, мягко говоря, оптимизмом не отличался, и Питер вечно тыкал его в это носом.

Когда Лидия привела его в переговорную, Дерек даже присвистнул уважительно. Тот, кто подбирал компании оборудование, своё дело явно знал хорошо.

— Так команда работает по удалёнке?

— Пока да. Они перейдут в офис, как только вы сработаетесь. Это Айзек, — парень в толстовке «ИIN» помахал рукой, улыбаясь, — и Бойд. А этот красавец — Дерек, будет гонять вас в хвост и…

— Боже, неужели у меня связь барахлит? — удивление прозвучало настолько фальшиво, насколько это вообще было возможно. — Эй? Ребята? Меня слышно?

Айзек закусил губу, явно пытаясь не заржать, а Бойд даже не моргнул. Складывалось впечатление, что этот чувак просто поставил фотографию вместо изображения с камеры.

— Слышно, — ответил Дерек вместо Лидии. — Всем привет.

— Эрика, я и не заметила, что ты здесь. Как там Лос-Анджелес?

— Твоими молитвами, дорогая, твоими молитвами.

Дерека передёрнуло. Он уже слышал подобные интонации. Вообще-то Питер разговаривал похоже почти всегда, но чтобы именно так — только с одним человеком.

— Я видел твоё портфолио, — Бойд раскрыл рот, и стало понятно, что он всё-таки живой, а не просто статичная картинка. — Круто.

— Спасибо, — Лидию пришлось всё-таки перебить, он мысленно порадовался, что по крайней мере какое-то время ему не придётся разнимать женских драк. Почему-то Дерек был уверен, что Лидия с Эрикой устроят кровавую баню, окажись они в одном помещении. — Всем привет. Я Дерек.

Перед глазами немедленно возник Питер, медленно аплодирующий так, будто вбивает гвозди в крышку гроба. Чудесно. Молодец. Бог риторики. Аристотель и Платон в одном лице. Вот чем он это заслужил?..

— Джексона сегодня не будет, сладкая парочка в поле, остался последний, — доложила Лидия.

— Стикеры уже прислал, значит, скоро придёт, — непонятно прокомментировал Айзек. Судя по тому, что на экране была видна только его макушка, он склонился над экраном телефона. — Где он их берёт вообще?.. Жесть, вы это видели?

— Дерек, напомни мне добавить тебя в рабочие чаты, — конец фразы утонул в грохоте за дверью. А потом в комнату ввалилось то, что Дерек для себя определил как огромный, невероятно раздражающий сгусток шума. Сгусток в широких штанах, драных кедах — и спасибо, что на этот раз без коробки.

— Стайлз, — вообще-то он хотел сказать «блядь» или хотя бы «вот дерьмо», но вместо этого вспомнил имя.

— О, так вот как ты выглядишь! — курьер обрадовался так бурно, что Дерек в красках представил, как откручивает голову психотерапевту, или кому там ещё могло прийти в голову прописать придурку аддерал. — Класс, очень рад знакомству, опять, извини, что наступил тебе на ногу, из-за коробки ничерта не видно, она просто огромная, ребята, у нас пополнение в парке, я уже всё распаковал, дроны отличные, просто супер, не терпится скорее над ними поработать, вот дерьмо, прости, Айзек, хватит ржать!..

Кофе, к счастью, оказался не горячим. Да и вылилось совсем немного. Но желание убивать росло с каждой секундой.

— Ничего, — выдавил он, отряхиваясь. — Надеюсь, тут доплачивают за травмы на производстве.

Впервые за день — да что там, за несколько дней, а то и месяцев — кто-то улыбнулся его шутке. Ну и, наверное, получилось разрядить обстановку.

Команда выглядела вполне сработанной, и Дерек пока чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. В основном из-за возраста. Пожалуй, он был старше всех присутствующих лет на восемь, и теперь даже начал понимать нытьё Питера насчёт молодёжи и старости.

— Дерек, я скину диаграммы, мы кое-что успели прикинуть, Эрика сделала заготовки интерфейса. Тебе наверняка есть, что сказать, — Дерек уже знал, кто из коллег станет его любимчиком. Бойд относился к происходящему серьёзнее всех, а вот остальные скорее играли в классный модный стартап.

— Только не отрывай нам головы, когда это увидишь, — немедленно влез Айзек — и немедленно заткнулся под тяжёлым взглядом Эрики.

Дерек кивнул. В нём потихоньку просыпался энтузиазм, так что не стоило терять времени.

— И понадобится помещение для серверной. Если вы… Если мы не планируем арендовать.

— Не планируем, — Лидия что-то быстро печатала в своём ноутбуке и подняла взгляд только секунд через пять. — Мы же не планируем?

— Вроде нет, — Дерека начинал раздражать этот болтливый курьер-механик-кто-он-ещё. — Только с помещениями у нас не очень.

— Нужна просто небольшая комната с хорошим кондиционированием. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

— Такая есть, — Лидия заметно оживилась, и почему-то это Дереку не понравилось. — Стайлз, ты ведь сможешь потесниться?

— Я?! — Дереку показалось, что ему в мозг вонзили дрель. И это было очень, очень больно. Какого чёрта они сели рядом?.. — Да ни за что на свете! Это моя берлога! Мой холостяцкий уголок! Моя комната задумчивости и медитаций!

— Значит, решено, — мисс Мартин в прошлой жизни, похоже, была кем-то вроде Гитлера, а теперь вот переродилась в новом, более симпатичном, теле. — Мы закончили? Хочется заняться делом, а не разговорами. Пойдём, Дерек. Покажу тебе нашу будущую серверную.

И, разумеется, Стайлз увязался за ними.

— Это нечестно! Почему я должен подвинуться? У нас есть директорская! И разные другие помещения! — ну, по крайней мере, темп его речи заметно замедлился. И громкость понизилась. Хотя, может быть, Дерек просто привык.

— Это единственное помещение без окон, для серверной другое не подойдёт, — плечи Лидии снова напряглись, и продолжила она как-то слишком уж беспечно, — я что-то такое читала.

— Не подойдёт, — подтвердил Дерек. Ему захотелось как-нибудь пообщаться с этой подозрительно много знающей секретаршей по душам. Возможно, напоить.

Стайлз громко выругался, забежал вперёд и загородил всем собой дверь, усеянную разноцветными стикерами. Дерек успел заметить логотипы старых рок-групп, символику «Звёздных войн» и «Стар Трека», переливающуюся «ТАРДИС» и что-то ещё смутно знакомое.

— Я вас не пущу, — запальчиво заявил Стайлз, расставляя ноги пошире. — Только через мой труп! Это моя комната!

Дерек покосился на Лидию, которая с независимым видом разглядывала ногти и явно не собиралась вмешиваться в подобие конфликта. Потом на Стайлза. Курьер выглядел так воинственно, будто действительно собирался защищать помещение ценой своей жизни.

— Отойди, — на всякий случай попросил Дерек. Эффекта это не возымело, поэтому он просто взял Стайлза за плечи и не без труда отодвинул с дороги. Под мешковатой толстовкой скрывались вполне крепкие мышцы. Стоило догадаться: коробку он нёс без заметных усилий, и вряд ли она была первой в его жизни тяжёлой вещью.

Дверь заскрипела бесконечно жалобно, будто ей не хотелось открываться. Дереку пришлось чуть надавить плечом, чтобы попасть внутрь.

Комната действительно отлично подходила на роль серверной. Здесь было достаточно прохладно и вполне просторно. Впрочем, на всех доступных поверхностях валялись горы разного хлама: запчасти от дронов, смятые банки из-под лимонада, какие-то упаковки, бумажки и чёрт знает что ещё.

Стены подходящего белого цвета почти целиком были оклеены постерами. Зато выход вентиляционной системы выглядел чистым: значит, пыли здесь водиться не должно.

— Если убрать этот срач, будет отлично. Для начала четырёх стоек хватит, а дальше посмотрим, — Дерек подошёл к стене, чтобы проверить температуру. — Она выходит не на солнечную сторону?

— Во внутренний двор, — Лидия так и стояла за порогом, а вот Стайлз, громко ворча, возился за спиной и шуршал своим мусором.

— Отлично. Вот это всё надо снять, — Дерек потянулся к плакату, но его пальцы наткнулись на всё ту же проклятую толстовку.

— Ни за что! Это Женщина-кошка, я за ней гонялся кучу времени! Не позволю!

Дереку захотелось посмотреть в законы штата — нельзя ли как-нибудь убить придурка так, чтобы потом не посадили.

— Пожарная безопасность…

— Да ты сдурел?! Её нельзя снимать! Это моя Рита Хэйуорт, может, у меня за ней лаз для побега из моей грёбаной жизни, не вздумай отклеивать!

— Пожарная. Безопасность, — отчеканил Дерек и с огромным удовольствием, очень медленно, смакуя момент, сорвал плакат.

Лицо Стайлза сделало ему так хорошо, что неприятные симптомы похмелья улетучились окончательно. Бедолага беспомощно разевал рот, словно глупая рыба, выпрыгнувшая на берег. Он, казалось, был готов расплакаться.

Дерек сунул плакат (к его чести, Женщина-кошка нисколько не пострадала, Дерек всё-таки законченным садистом не был) Стайлзу в руки и принялся очищать стены дальше.

Постепенно комната стала выглядеть гораздо приличнее. Теперь она действительно хорошо подходила под серверную. Дерек считал себя неплохим спецом, и ни за что не позволил бы личным мотивам мешать работе. Как бы сильно ему не хотелось отомстить Стайлзу за головную боль, пятна кофе на футболке и джинсах, отдавленную ногу и синяк от коробки с дронами на животе, он не стал бы соглашаться на заведомо неудачное помещение.

Хотя Стайлз наверняка считал иначе. Он сел в углу, делая вид, что очень занят, и следил за Дереком взглядом, почти не моргая. Пришлось сохранять невозмутимость, пусть этот взгляд в спину отлично чувствовался и здорово бесил. Дерек собрал мусор, который смог заметить, в плотный чёрный пакет и вынес в коридор.

— Эту часть надо расчистить, — он махнул рукой на несколько столов, заваленных хламом. — Сюда как раз поместятся стойки.

— Расчистить, значит, — медленно и очень напряжённо повторил Стайлз. — Знаешь что? Даже не думай, что сумеешь меня отсюда выжить.

Дерек вздохнул. Детский сад какой-то.

— Я не собираюсь тебя выживать, не будь ребёнком. Это непрофессионально, — вообще-то он старался звучать мирно, но, видно, ненароком попал в какую-то больную точку. Стайлз сощурился, поднялся с места и подошёл к нему вплотную.

— Я тебя не боюсь, ясно? Ты выглядишь как бандюга, но мне вообще не страшно! И если ты хочешь войны — будет тебе война! — ничего глупее Дерек в жизни не слышал. Но, кажется, Стайлз говорил вполне серьёзно, и от этого звучал ещё нелепее и смешнее. Правда, на этом он не ограничился, достал откуда-то большой кусок мела и провёл кривую черту ровно посередине комнаты. — Это — моя половина, и если ты на неё зайдёшь…

Провокаций Дерек не любил — спасибо Питеру за «счастливое» детство. Так что он немедленно, не думая о том, что и сам ведёт себя как ребёнок, мстительно переступил черту. Стайлз пихнул его в грудь, выталкивая со своей половины, Дерек толкнул его в ответ…

— Я, кажется, помешала.

Лидия явно сдерживала смех, уголки её губ подрагивали, а глаза, казалось, увлажнились. Дерек выпустил голову Стайлза из-под мышки и отряхнул руки с самым независимым видом. В случае чего он готов был сообщить, что жалкое подобие драки затеял именно Стайлз, и уж если кого и надо увольнять, так точно не Дерека в его первый рабочий день.

— Хотела сказать, — продолжила Лидия, — что подготовила шаблон для заказа оборудования. Посмотри, пожалуйста.

Дерек постарался сосредоточиться. Оборудование было подобрано идеально, к тому же оно оказалось не самым дешёвым — но и не самым дорогим. Отличное соотношение цены и качества, как раз то, что нужно.

— Это подойдёт, — он протянул листы Лидии обратно, и та чуть порозовела — наверное, от удовольствия. — Когда привезут?

— Думаю, завтра во второй половине дня, если у них есть всё необходимое. Я могу показать основное рабочее место, если хочешь… Наверное, тебе нужно настроить под себя ноутбук, — намёки Дерек обычно не понимал, но это и намёком-то не было. Он ещё не работал в компаниях, где одобрялись бы конфликты между сотрудниками. Так что пришлось только попытаться (безуспешно) убить Стайлза взглядом и отправиться за Лидией.

Остаток рабочего дня пролетел незаметно. Дерек успел пообедать вместе с Лидией, которая рассказала немного об их последних заказах, подписал все необходимые документы, получил постоянный пропуск в здание, персональный ноутбук и почему-то очки виртуальной реальности. Их Лидия не прокомментировала, и Дерек решил спросить как-нибудь потом — или просто разобраться в процессе.

К вечеру он здорово устал, в основном — от новых впечатлений, и уже размечтался о бутылочке пива.

— Как первый рабочий день? — Питер выглядел как жертва маньяка-художника. С той только разницей, что маньяком-художником был он сам. Он весь перемазался в краске, создавая очередной сомнительный шедевр, и, судя по виду (и шедевру) всё ещё мучился похмельем.

— Неплохо. Пиво будешь? — Дерек едва сдержал мстительную улыбку. Питер позеленел и страдальчески скривился.

— В кого ты такой садист? — риторически спросил он и вздохнул. — Коллектив нормальный? Моего любимого племянника никто не обижает? Ты только скажи, я со всем разберусь.

— Ты опоздал лет на двадцать, — отмахнулся Дерек. Желание Питера изобразить хорошего родственника уже давно не казалось ни милым, ни хотя бы забавным. По правде сказать, это попросту раздражало: если кого и надо было нянчить, так это именно Питера с его вечной тягой найти неприятности. — Нормальный коллектив. Сплошная молодёжь, но дело своё знают, кажется. Только курьер там придурок какой-то.

— Мне казалось, такие как раз в твоём вкусе.

Чёртов иммунитет Питера. Дерек тренировался почти всю сознательную жизнь, старался выглядеть угрожающе и¸ судя по подавляющему большинству, ему это удавалось… Но только не с Питером. Любезный дядюшка упорно не реагировал на пронзительные, убийственные взгляды. Мудила.

— Что ваяешь? — он решил перевести тему со своей (отсутствующей уже который год) личной жизни на сомнительное творчество Питера. Удивительно, но его рисунки, по мнению Дерека — бессмысленная мазня с претензией на уникальность, продавались весьма успешно. Вообще-то Дерек мог бы и не работать, но брать деньги у Питера… Мучение чистой воды. Питер выдавал ему «на карманные расходы» такие суммы и с таким видом, что проще было постоянно жрать полуфабрикаты. Если бы они не были родственниками, Питер, наверное, запихивал бабло Дереку в трусы.

— Это называется «Конфликт интересов».

По мнению Дерека, это называлось «я-наляпал-красного-и-чёрного-и-продам-это-за-пару-тысяч». Но комментировать он не стал. Питер крайне болезненно переносил критику, уходил в глубокую депрессию, наполненную стонами на тему «меня никто не любит» и даже весьма сомнительными попытками суицида путём обжирания наггетсами из ближайшей доставки.

— Так понимаю, это конфликт интересов между тобой и тем оружейником, — Дерек безнадёжно силился разглядеть хоть какой-нибудь смысл в том, что Питер называл «абстракционизмом».

— И в кого ты у меня такой догадливый? — притворно восхитился дядюшка. — Между прочим, это подарок на день рождения его дочери.

Дерек поперхнулся пивом, что явно подняло настроение Питера.

— Тебя что, пригласили?.. — выдавил он, всё же прокашлявшись.

— Нет, конечно. Но его дочь — очаровательная юная леди, и она вряд ли выгонит меня с большого праздника. Кстати, ты тоже идёшь, — Питер махнул кистью в его сторону, в очередной раз заляпав краской лицо Дерека.

— Когда?

— На этих выходных.

Дерек уныло кивнул и включил очередной матч по лакроссу. Ни за какую команду он не болел, просто именно этот вид спорта хоть немного поднимал ему настроение. Нелепее лакросса он считал только кёрлинг. А до выходных требовалось не скатиться окончательно в пучины депрессии.

***

Утренний будильник едва не заставил его подпрыгнуть. Дерек чертыхнулся и сделал себе мысленную зарубку поставить вместо хардкора что-нибудь более мелодичное.

На работу он приехал как раз вовремя. Лидия уже набирала какой-то текст и только кивнула ему, не отвлекаясь.

— Через час привезут комплектующие, — сообщила она и ловко откатилась на офисном стуле к принтеру, подхватывая бумаги.

— Отлично, — Дерек изобразил подобие улыбки, к счастью, оставшееся незамеченным, и ушёл в будущую серверную.

Конечно, Стайлз и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы хоть что-то убрать. Поэтому Дерек просто сдвинул абсолютно всё на «его половину» помещения.

Курьер влетел в кабинет минут через сорок после официального начала рабочего дня.

— Да какого же… — эмоционально — слишком эмоционально для утра — возопил он. — И что мне делать теперь со всем этим?!

— Разберёшь свой хлам — помогу расставить столы, — Дерек как раз размечал тем самым куском мела место для будущих стоек и прикидывал, хватит ли длины проводов. Стайлз не ответил, зато весьма выразительно закатил глаза.

— Этот хлам, между прочим, стоит больше твоей зарплаты за год, — проворчал он и всё-таки начал хоть как-то сортировать груду запчастей. Дерек проглотил комментарий на тему того, что его зарплата — вроде как коммерческая тайна. Продолжать бессмысленную пикировку не хотелось совершенно.

Комплектующие действительно прибыли вовремя. Дерека это сначала удивило, но потом он вспомнил, что организацией занималась Лидия. Наверняка она умела найти подход к обычно ленивым ребятам из подобных контор.

Хорошо, что ему хватило ума послушать Питера и «как джентльмену» надеть рубашку поверх майки. Джентльменом он казаться и не пытался, но зато теперь, оставшись в майке, он мог не париться на тему складской пыли, заметным слоем покрывавшей коробки.

Стайлз смотрел на него волком. Очень подозрительно и как-то сердито. Дерек не обращал внимания, аккуратно ставя коробки стопками.

— Помоги-ка, — велел он, решив, что с такой простой задачей, как распаковка оборудования, Стайлз должен справиться вполне успешно. И вообще… Питер должен им гордиться. Пожалуй, это был триумф дипломатии в исполнении Дерека. Он вроде как попытался помириться.

— Не буду, — буркнул Стайлз и нахохлился, словно какой-то воробей. Дереку захотелось немедленно стукнуть его головой о стол. Или спиной о стену.

— Чем быстрее я всё установлю, тем быстрее пойдёт прибыль, — терпеливо сказал он. — И видно будет, сколько у тебя свободного места.

Стайлз, ворча, всё-таки подхватил канцелярский нож и сел рядом на пыльный пол, ожесточённо вспарывая картонные коробки. Вид у него был весьма кровожадный, Дерек догадывался, что вместо коробок курьер представляет вполне понятного человека, но ему в целом было плевать, что там творится в коротко стриженой голове.

Зато вдвоём они справились гораздо быстрее.

— Спасибо, — Стайлз уставился на него так, будто увидел Лох-несское чудовище, но Дерек только хмыкнул. — Если принесёшь нам пива, будешь совсем молодец.

— У нас нельзя пить на рабочем месте, — возразил Стайлз. — Могут и уволить.

— Жаль, — искренне сказал Дерек и вздохнул. Он успел здорово вспотеть, пока возился с коробками, и прохладное пиво пришлось бы весьма кстати.

— Может, кола?

— Что угодно, лишь бы холодное.

Стайлз кивнул и куда-то унёсся. Вернулся с двумя великолепными запотевшими жестяными банками. Дерек сделал несколько больших глотков, чувствуя, как приятно газировка пощипывает нёбо.

— Чем ты сейчас занят? — настроение у него стремительно ползло вверх. Всё оборудование было новеньким и чистеньким, хоть и залежалось на складе, судя по состоянию коробок. Он уже предвкушал приятный процесс возни с подсоединением и настройкой, и теперь позволил себе короткий перерыв.

— Монтирую новые двигатели на дроны, — как-то неохотно ответил Стайлз. Дереку хотелось попросить его не дуться, но он решил, что больно много чести.

— Старые что, сломались?

— Да нет, — Стайлз ковырнул ногтем кольцо на банке. — Просто никуда не годятся. Слишком слабые, и хватает их ненадолго. Износ большой.

— Давно ты этим занимаешься?

— В старшей школе ходил в секцию авиамоделирования.

Дерек покивал. Таких гиков он за время учёбы повидал немало. Мальчики-задроты, которым не удалось стать популярными среди девчонок, и которые решили, что станут новыми Биллами Гейтсами и Стивами Джобсами. У некоторых даже получалось, но Стайлз явно в их число не входил.

Настрой продолжать светскую беседу закончился раньше, чем кола. Поэтому Дерек решил завязать с бесполезной болтовнёй.

Когда он монтировал последнюю стойку, уже предвкушая скорое окончание работы, ложку дёгтя добавил один из винтов. Косорукие проектировщики ошиблись всего на полмиллиметра, так что досверливать смысла не было. И при демонтаже винт мог застрять намертво.

Дерек поискал взглядом бутылочку с машинным маслом, которое обычно таскал с собой, но безуспешно. А вот на половине Стайлза (Дерек задался вопросом, в какой момент он принял правила этой дурацкой игры и начал называть ту часть комнаты «половиной Стайлза») он видел не одну и даже не две бутылки.

— Эй, есть смазка? — Стайлз не отреагировал, пришлось повторить громче, а потом швырнуть в него смятым куском картона.

— Смазка-то зачем? Что, без неё слабо? — курьер явно нарывался, но Дереку лень было устраивать серьёзные разборки.

— Без неё не выйдет, — спокойно сказал он. За дверью вроде послышалось что-то вроде всхлипа. Стайлз подозрительно глянул туда, но промолчал. Весьма вероятно, что обоим просто показалось. — Дай.

— Не дам, — в очередной раз упёрся Стайлз. — Свою надо носить.

Дерек вздохнул. Детский сад какой-то. Может, и не стоило устраиваться в эту дурацкую контору.

Он поднялся на ноги, неторопливо отряхнул брюки (подобранные Питером и потому слишком узкие в бёдрах) и спокойно подошёл к столу. Стайлз взвился мгновенно, что-то уронив со своего стола, больше походившего на гору мусора.

— Это моя половина! Тебе сюда нельзя!

— В договоре не прописано, — Дерек всё-таки нашёл масло и сделал два шага назад. Стайлз кинулся за ним, пытаясь дотянуться до чёрной бутылочки.

Мысли о средней школе, или старшей школе, короче, уж точно не о взрослом поведении адекватных людей, посещали Дерека почти постоянно.

— Это моя половина, — он решил воспользоваться бесконечно идиотским аргументом, — тебе сюда нельзя.

— В договоре не прописано, — тут же нашёлся Стайлз и подпрыгнул, всем весом приземлившись Дереку на ногу. Тот громко и весьма грязно выругался. За дверью уже хихикали не скрываясь. — Лидия! Не смешно!

— Простите, не хотела отвлекать, — она раскраснелась от удовольствия и выглядела необычайно довольной происходящим. — Дерек, там по телекому Эрика звонит, хочет что-то обсудить, подойдёшь?

— Пять минут, ладно? — он вернулся к стойке. Теперь винт шёл нормально, так что управился Дерек быстрее, чем ожидал.

В переговорной он помахал рукой в камеру. Эрики почти не было видно, экран с ней кто-то (голову можно было дать на отсечение, что мстительная Лидия) свернул до минимального размера. Дереку пришлось повозиться с настройками, и первым делом он, конечно, увидел глубочайший вырез её леопардового топика.

— Привет, — она улыбнулась. Наверное, для кого-то это выглядело бы соблазнительно. Эрика напоминала ему девчонку, которую всю жизнь травили в школе, например, из-за лишнего веса, и теперь она похудела и отрывалась как могла.

— Привет. Что хотела? — Дерек подхватил со стола салфетку, вытирая перепачканные машинным маслом руки.

— Поговорить без лишних комментариев. Ты уже смотрел прототипы? — Эрика раздевала его взглядом так откровенно, что он чувствовал себя слегка неуютно.

— Смотрел.

— Есть что сказать?

Она заметно собралась и сосредоточилась. Компанию всё ещё не хотелось называть иначе, чем «Дурдом Inc.», но дурдом вполне приятный. Пока ни один из работников, кроме Стайлза, не заставлял сомневаться в своём профессионализме.

Почти час обсуждения — вернее, жарких споров насчёт функционала — пролетел незаметно. Дереку понравился их разговор. Эрика внешне походила скорее на танцовщицу «гоу-гоу», чем на разработчика интерфейсов, но на деле она отлично разбиралась в том, что нужно конечному пользователю, да ещё внесла от себя пару функций, до которых Дерек дошёл бы, наверное, только на этапе тестирования.

— Начнёшь набрасывать формы? — Эрика кивнула и снова улыбнулась, возвращаясь к роли соблазнительной самки леопарда — или кем она там себя считала. — Отлично, жду результатов на следующей неделе.

Дерек с мстительным удовлетворением заметил, как вытянулось её лицо. Срок он поставил жёсткий, зато и расслабляться ей бы не пришлось. Он вообще считал, что работникам стоить назначать нереальные дэдлайны. Некоторые даже укладывались, и тогда Дерек сокращал время на разработку ещё сильнее.

— Хорошо, — протянула она, — увидимся.

Эрика сразу отключилась, не размениваясь на вежливые прощания. Дерек понадеялся, что она немедленно принялась за работу, но вероятнее — пошла кому-нибудь жаловаться на мудака-тимлида.

Предстояло вернуться в серверную. Точнее, пока ещё «стайлзовую».

Он подавил тяжёлый вздох и поднялся с неудобного стула. От двери раздался негромкий и какой-то чересчур уж высокомерный кашель.

— Ты наш новый разработчик?

— Тимлид, — автоматически отозвался Дерек и обернулся.

На пороге, придерживая ногой стеклянную дверь и нарочито небрежно облокотившись о стенку, стоял смазливый до ужаса молодой парень в дорогом на вид костюме и с волосами, над которыми явно работал не простой парикмахер.

— Дерек Хейл, я полагаю, — он разглядывал Дерека со смесью брезгливости и чего-то ещё непонятного. — Приятно. Я Джексон. А Лидия?..

— В приёмной, наверное, — Дерек неосознанно выпрямился. Ох и начальство же ему попалось…

— Где тебя посадили? — Джексон всё медлил, может, и хотел протянуть руку, но брезговал: машинное масло оттёрлось не до конца.

— У меня два места, возле окна у пальмы и в серверной.

— У нас есть серверная? — даже брови у этого красавчика оказались холёные. А Питер ещё говорил, что Дерек слишком сильно похож на завсегдатая какой-нибудь «Голубой устрицы». Наивный старый дурак. — Подожди… Ты что, в одной комнате со Стайлзом?

Дерек мрачно кивнул. Джексон перестал быть манерным педиком и превратился в педика сочувствующего.

— Соболезную. Я бы на твоём месте повесился.

— Хорошо, что ты не на моём месте, — неискренне ответил Дерек. Нет, он не желал Джексону смерти, просто подобного склада люди, да ещё на начальствующих должностях, обычно ни к чему хорошему фирмы не вели. Стандартный такой сыночек богатых родителей, которому папочка или мамочка решили купить бизнес, чтобы малыш был при деле.

Телефон Джексона, конечно, дорогой и того типа, который Питер с неизменным придыханием называл «представительным», разразился жуткой на взгляд Дерека попсой. Какой-то очередной любимчик тринадцатилетних девочек хорошо поставленным голосом выл про любовь, деток и прочие «босиком на траве». Дерек постарался держать лицо, а Джексон с заметным раздражением провёл пальцем по экрану.

— Да, Лидия. В офисе. Сейчас, — он сбросил вызов и, кажется, тайком перевёл в беззвучный режим. — Мне пора. Увидимся на планировании.

Проводив скорее сбежавшего Джексона взглядом, Дерек всё-таки довольно хмыкнул. У него, по крайней мере, есть чем шантажировать начальство. Пару раз ненавязчиво намекнуть на его музыкальные вкусы — и всё. Либо уволит, либо заткнётся.

Стайлза в комнате не оказалось. По всей площади его половины ровным слоем были разложены запчасти дронов. Дереку хотелось и смеяться, и биться головой о стену — это же надо так заморочиться, выложить платы и прочее так, чтобы Дерек не смог шагу на чужую территорию ступить!

С настройкой серверов он провозился до конца рабочего дня, но теперь всё приятно гудело, попискивало и мигало. Дерек настроил температуру в комнате на необходимую и на всякий случай запер дверь своим ключом перед уходом.

Питера дома тоже не оказалось. Только записка: «вернусь поздно, не жди». С кучей каких-то корявых сердечек. Порой Дереку казалось, что живёт он не с великовозрастным дядей, а с ветреной женой.

Он налил себе огромную чашку чая, решив не ударяться в подобие запоя, и уселся перед телевизором. Бессмысленное переключение каналов в какой-то момент привело его на бессмысленный подростковый слэшер, но даже это было веселее, чем всё остальное.

Дерек смотрел, как на экране маньяк в идиотской маске одного за другим вырезает школьников, и чувствовал себя донельзя скверно. Одиноко. Питер раздражал, но хотя бы был привычным. И создавал фоновый шум. С ним можно было поговорить, пусть и не на любые темы. К нему даже можно было прийти с разбитым сердцем, и Питер в таком случае выдавал неожиданно правильные и точные слова, от которых сперва становилось больнее, а потом — легче.

К одиночеству Дерек так и не смог привыкнуть. Однажды, ещё в студенческие годы, отлично зарабатывая на курсовых и диссертациях, он психанул, решил поиграть в самостоятельность. Снял огромный лофт, истратив все сбережения — и едва не сошёл с ума в дизайнерских кирпичных интерьерах.

Питер принял его без лишних комментариев, за что Дерек, по правде говоря, до сих пор был благодарен. Они так и жили вдвоём, не обращая внимания на шепотки и подозрительные взгляды соседей. Наверное, Питер тоже боялся одиночества, только ещё больше он боялся того, что кого-то его стрёмный характер доконает, и он уйдёт.

Дерек вздохнул. Желание плеснуть в чай чего покрепче усиливалось, но и ужастик как-то затянул. Интересно было, кто выживет в конце. Бойкая блондиночка, чем-то похожая на Лидию, болтливый и явно комический азиат, напоминавший Стайлза, или унылый главный герой с пафосными речами.

В итоге выжили, как ни странно, все трое. Азиат лишился пары конечностей, блондиночку эффектно перемазали кровью, а пафосный мудак обзавёлся шрамом на щеке, явно призванным подчёркивать его мужественность. Дерек почувствовал укол разочарования: почему-то он ждал другого.

Сон упорно не шёл. Когда до подъёма оставалось каких-то пять часов, он всё-таки полез за таблетками. Дерека раздражала необходимость пить лекарства просто для нормального сна, но алкоголь сейчас только раззадорил бы его.

Снотворное подействовало быстро. Дерек на всякий случай установил семь дополнительных будильников, вовремя вспомнив о том, что надо бы сменить мелодию, и закрыл глаза.

***

А вот открывать их оказалось невероятно тяжело. Дереку казалось, что к векам приклеили гири или магниты, он чувствовал себя нечеловечески разбитым, его даже потряхивало от недосыпа. За руль он решил не садиться: вызвал такси, и там даже подремал ещё некоторое время.

Проснулся Дерек уже на парковке от вежливого покашливания таксиста. Кое-как выбрался из машины, едва не забыв расплатиться, и замер в ступоре.

Тот самый голубой джип, который так сильно выбесил Дерека в первый же рабочий день, оказался не просто чьим-то голубым джипом. Из него вылез чёртов Стайлз, захлопнул дверцу так, что та чуть не отвалилась, и уверенно пошёл ко входу. Машина, разумеется, была припаркована как попало.

Он догнал Стайлза в коридорах бизнес-центра. Тот немедленно прибавил шаг. Дерек зачем-то тоже: он чувствовал себя школьником, но ничего не мог поделать. Ему по какой-то неведомой причине хотелось утереть нос назойливому курьеру.

В дверях лифта они застряли, вышло неловко: пожилая дама вскинула изящную бровь, но комментировать не стала. Дерек постарался сделать вид, что он — взрослый, серьёзный человек, и что это не он только что бежал по коридорам, как последний пиздюк.

Стайлз выскочил из лифта и помчался по коридору. Дерек негромко, но очень выразительно (он на это надеялся) кашлянул и отправился следом. Он чувствовал себя кем-то вроде собаки, которой спать бы и спать, да вот незадача — мимо кто-то бежит, инстинкты требуют нестись вдогонку. Ничего личного. Просто глупость.

Конечно, курьер оказался у дверей серверной первым. Дерек вообще туда не собирался, но… Но. Ноги сами принесли и всё такое.

Вид у Стайлза был до невозможности довольный. Победитель, блин, по жизни. Дерек хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди. Он откуда-то знал, что будет дальше.

Хруп.

— Твою мать! — вой Стайлза был слышен на весь этаж. Дереку даже неловко стало: нельзя, нехорошо так радоваться чужим неудачам. — Вот всё из-за тебя!

— Это твоя инициатива, — Дерек ухмыльнулся. Сон как рукой сняло. Стоило издеваться над курьером почаще: глядишь, так все его, Дерека, психологические проблемы испарятся.

Он легко перешагнул через Стайлза, отправляясь к серверам. Не то чтобы их нужно было проверить, просто Дереку хотелось послушать, что ещё выдаст Стайлз. Пополнить запас ругательств на случай очередной ссоры с Питером. Что-что, а оправдывать себя Дерек умел великолепно.

— Наняли придурка, — ворчал курьер, пытаясь соединить переломанную пополам печатную плату, — а я теперь расхлёбывай. Конечно, кто у нас крайний? Стайлз. Кому вовсе не нужна собственная комната для спокойной сосредоточенной работы? Стайлзу.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — Дерек знал, что звучит снисходительно, но ничего с этим поделать не мог. Вернее, не хотел. — Я и не собирался заходить на твою половину. Мне места хватает…

— А вот мне — нет, знаешь ли, — немедленно вскинулся Стайлз. — Мне нужен простор! Я творческая личность!

— Да что ты? — Дерек осклабился, вспоминая, какое поведение Питера бесило его больше всего. — И в чём заключается твоё творчество?

— Если бы не мои усовершенствования, эти дроны так и остались бы грудой бесполезного хлама!

— Ты наступил на плату, — невежливо напомнил Дерек. — И сломал её. Сколько это будет стоить фирме, как думаешь?

— Да сколько бы ни стоило, это не твоё дело, ясно?!

— Я тоже заинтересован в прибыли, — чем громче орал Стайлз, тем тише и ниже говорил Дерек. Как же он любил ссориться. Лишь бы Питер не узнал.

— Заинтересован он, вы только посмотрите!

— Что происходит?..

Обернулись они синхронно, и Стайлзу, чтобы не свалиться на чужую половину от неожиданности, пришлось вцепиться в Дерека.

На пороге серверной стоял чувак с совершенно обалдевшим лицом. Дерек кашлянул и попытался стряхнуть с себя Стайлза.

— Скотт, какое счастье, — Стайлз проговорил это с таким облегчением, как будто Дерек его тут бил нещадно. Даже обидно. — Вот скажи, как ты…

— Я не хочу в это влезать, — быстро отозвался Скотт. И попытался примиряюще улыбнуться. Наверное, не хотел оказаться виноватым. Мудрое решение. — Лиам потерял пульт управления.

— Уже пятый за месяц. Что с ним не так? — Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и полез в гору запчастей, наверное, за новым пультом.

Скотт пожал плечами и покосился на Дерека. Тот закатил глаза и вышел, давая старым друзьям (наверное) пообщаться наедине. Он закрыл дверь и сделал несколько шагов, собираясь — нет, честно собираясь! — отправиться за стол в пустующий пока опен-спейс…

Стайлз говорил слишком громко. Только поэтому Дерек остановился.

— …он не уважает моё мнение! Он заставил меня снять плакаты! Мои коллекционные плакаты, Скотт! Я хочу уронить на него сервер!

— Не поднимешь, — этот Скотт звучал так спокойно, как будто подобные диалоги были для них нормой. Дерек невольно проникся уважением: терпеть Стайлза дольше, чем полчаса — это сильно.

— Скотт. Ты мне друг?

— Друг, — немедленно отозвался тот. Дерек беззвучно фыркнул.

— Что должны делать друзья, как ты думаешь?

— Поддерживать… Нет. Не смотри на меня так.

— Скотт! Почему ты не можешь хотя бы рассмотреть возможность прикончить его? Немножко покалечить? Ради меня!

Дерека разбирал нервный смех. Он уже еле держался. Это был не просто детский сад. Так ведёт себя малышня, едва научившаяся ползать.

— Посмотри на меня, Стайлз. Я астматик. Я не поднимаю ничего тяжелее чашки с тех пор, как уронил Элиссон!

«Кто бы сомневался», — Дерека это окончательно развеселило. Он подошёл ближе к двери, уже и не думая скрываться.

— Ты отвратительный друг, Скотт. Ладно. Придумаю что-нибудь сам. Что-нибудь зловещее.

Дверь открылась, и Стайлз, конечно, врезался в него. Дерек постарался улыбаться как можно очаровательнее, с огромным удовольствием наблюдая, как быстро бледнеет несостоявшийся убийца.

— Т-ты… — промямлил Стайлз и громко сглотнул.

— Всё слышал, — Дерек улыбнулся ещё шире, буквально чувствуя, как всем присутствующим, кроме него, разумеется, хочется спрятаться под стол. — И записал. Думаю, полиции будет интересно.

— Ты ничего не докажешь, — быстро проговорил Стайлз. Он заметно нервничал. И Дерек собирался воспользоваться этим по полной.

— Вот и увидим. Если со мной что-нибудь случится…

— Это просто шутка, чувак, — Стайлз постарался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень. И он сделал то, чего делать было нельзя. Он потрепал Дерека по плечу.

Хватило всего одного выразительного взгляда на ладонь Стайлза. Он был придурком, конечно, но придурком сообразительным.

— Понял, — Стайлз даже назад шагнул, — держу руки при себе.

— Вот и славно, — Дерек развернулся и всё-таки отправился к себе, зная откуда-то, что Стайлз сейчас беззвучно ругается.

Он как раз успел погрузиться в разбор чужого кода, когда его отвлекли. Скотту для этого пришлось кашлянуть трижды. И достать ингалятор. Наверное, такой вот притворный кашель провоцировал приступы астмы.

— Ты извини его, — сказал он, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. — Стайлз иногда перегибает палку.

— Иногда? — Дерек хмыкнул. Ему не хотелось отрываться от работы, но Скотт, похоже, так просто не отстал бы. — Всё нормально.

— Вам бы помириться…

— Слушай, Скотт… Скотт, верно? — тот кивнул, и Дерек продолжил. — Так вот, Скотт, я сюда пришёл работать, а не играть. Просто передай другу, чтобы он оставил меня в покое.

— А. Ага. Я передам, да… — Скотт с совершенно обалделым видом, как щенок, впервые увидевший снег, ушёл было, но тут же вернулся. — Но вы всё-таки не ссорьтесь, ладно?

— Я ни с кем не ссорился, — Дерек показательно уткнулся в монитор. Офисная жизнь — это весело, говорил Питер. Тебе понравится, уверял Питер. Найдёшь новых друзей, обещал Питер. Не пошёл бы он…

Скотту всё же хватило мозгов свалить, и Дерек до ночи провозился с тем, что прислала Эрика. Она учла почти все его комментарии. Умная девочка. Интерфейс будущей программы отслеживания дронов выглядел отлично; пора было браться за ядро.

Он до вечера возился с одним из модулей, зная, что это и есть самая громоздкая часть. Дерек больше всего ненавидел именно этот кусок работы: разработку с нуля. Нет, ему нравилось возиться со схемами, но гораздо приятнее было бы улучшать уже имеющееся, доводить до совершенства.

Охранник — сердитый немолодой мужик с причёской безумного учёного — выгнал его ближе к ночи. Дерек не стал спорить: Финсток (так звали охранника, судя по нашивке) выглядел до крайности решительно. И всё время поминал «чёртова Гринберга». Уборщика, наверное. Дерек пока ни разу не видел тех, кто обслуживает офис, но там всегда было чисто — не считая серверной, конечно.

Питер снова отсутствовал — на этот раз даже без записки. Дерек лениво разогрел полуфабрикаты, проглотил безвкусный ужин, почти не жуя, и завалился к телевизору. На этот раз таблетки ему не понадобились.

***

Дерек тоскливо уставился на своё отражение. Линзы были куда удобнее, но правая, как назло, порвалась, а заскочить в магазин времени не оставалось. Очки мешались и раздражали, в основном из-за ограниченного угла обзора, да ещё неприятно давили на переносицу. Но выбора не было.

Он плюнул и решил пойти на работу в обычных джинсах и свитере. В конце концов, какой-никакой дресс-код в их конторе соблюдал только Джексон. Даже юбочки Лидии, вроде как деловые, на деле открывали слишком большой простор для воображения. Да и в трудовом договоре ничего такого не было, Дерек проверил.

Лидия, увидев его, даже присвистнула.

— Какое счастье, теперь ты действительно похож на программиста, — она тонко улыбнулась, показывая, что шутит. — Сегодня в час встреча с ребятами. Айзек и Бойд приедут чуть раньше, хотят расположиться на новом месте. Руководство решило, что пора столкнуть вас лбами.

— Отлично, — Дерек поправил очки, случайно царапнув переносицу. Лидия улыбнулась, заметив неловкость, но тут же взяла себя в руки.

К часу он разнервничался окончательно. Питер много раз говорил об этом, и вслух Дерек ни за что не признал бы, что согласен: у него были страшные проблемы с общением. По правде говоря, пока только два человека не вызывали у него желания немедленно сбежать. Первым был, конечно, Питер — всё-таки рано или поздно ему пришлось бы привыкнуть к специфичному характеру дядюшки. А вот вторым, как ни странно, оказался Стайлз.

Удивительно всё-таки… Стайлз доводил его до белого каления, и это было взаимно, но так… комфортно, что ли. Дереку и на работу-то хотелось идти не столько ради, собственно, работы, сколько для очередной ссоры.

Дерек тряхнул головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Код, написанный Айзеком, был одинаково гениальным и захламлённым. Дереку хотелось открутить голову придурку, который обучал этого парня программированию. Ни нормальной структуры, ни комментариев, кроме невнятных «лол» или «хз зачем это потом разберусь», одним словом — велосипед из костылей. Но это работало. И работало быстро.

А вот то, что писал Бойд, являло собой полную противоположность. Основательность, доведённую до абсурда. Как будто он писал одну курсовую работу за другой, очень стараясь угодить преподавателям. Каждая функция прокомментирована излишне подробно.

Дерек примерно представлял, как с этим работать. Самым простым, хоть и нереализуемым, выходом было бы смешать Бойда с Айзеком и разделить пополам — получились бы два отличных разработчика.

«Придётся дрессировать», — решил Дерек и зачем-то засучил рукава свитера. Как будто он действительно собирался обучать будущих отличных разработчиков командам «сидеть», «лежать» и «писать код».

Они действительно пришли пораньше. Почему-то Дерек думал, что Айзек гораздо ниже, на деле же он оказался тем ещё дылдой. А вот Бойд ничуть не отличался от своего изображения в камере. Дерек и сам не обладал сверхбогатой мимикой, но с этим парнем явно было что-то не то.

Уже грёбаных четверть часа все трое молча сидели в переговорной. Дерек терпеливо ждал, когда кто-нибудь заговорит. Питер учил: подчинённые должны начать беседу первыми, и нужно выдержать паузу, чтобы они на некоторое время почувствовали себя кретинами. Звучало это бредово: пока что парни упорно молчали, то и дело кидая друг на друга насторожённые взгляды. И Дерек не выдержал.

— Так, ладно, — он решил сразу взять быка за рога, — вы знаете, в чём ваши основные проблемы?

Реакция ребят его несколько озадачила. Айзек вжался в кресло, разом становясь раза в полтора мельче, а вот Бойд, наоборот, выпрямился.

— Недостаточные знания в области используемых технологий, — отчеканил он. Даже «гугл» общался живее.

— Мало работаем?.. — неуверенно предположил Айзек. Дерек покачал головой. Ох, не в няньки он нанимался…

— Бойд, твой косяк — усложнение. Код тяжеловесный и громоздкий, уснуть можно. Айзек, ты пишешь слишком хаотично.

— А я ему говорил, — они начали хором и оба осеклись. Дерек развеселился.

— Говорить недостаточно. Ваша задача на ближайшую неделю — обменяться исходниками и полностью их переработать.

Парни заметно оживились. Бойд, кажется, даже улыбнулся. Наверное, Дерек сделал всё правильно, пусть пока он не был в этом до конца уверен.

Вот теперь они начали напоминать настоящую команду. Дерек хорошо представлял, как выглядело их общение до этого: бесконечные споры и никаких попыток услышать чужую точку зрения. И, тем не менее, он в себя верил. Команде нужен лидер? Значит, Дерек станет лидером. И отличным.

— Пока, босс, — Айзек так долго тряс ему руку, что та даже заныла. — Завтра увидимся.

— Завтра-то зачем?

— Лидия не сказала? Руководство решило, что нам стоит перейти в офис, — Бойд размеренно складывал ноутбук и комплектующие в рюкзак. — Лучше прийти пораньше?

— Лучше попозже, — быстрее, чем следовало, отозвался Дерек. Ему хотелось в кои-то веки выспаться по-человечески, а голова от очков болела страшно.

***

Пятница обычно приводила Дерека в хорошее расположение духа, но не сегодня. Он думал только о завтрашнем празднике. Его нервировала одна мысль о том, что придётся общаться с незнакомыми людьми.

Весь день прошёл как в тумане. Дерек сходил на обед с Лидией, говорил о чём-то, толком не соображая. Он даже не помнил, чем, собственно, обедал.

В какой-то момент, поняв, что уже минут двадцать тупо перечитывает одну и ту же строчку, Дерек решил, что пора что-то менять.

Физические упражнения. То, что никогда его не подводило.

Дерек успел отжаться уже семнадцать раз, когда его беспардонно отвлекли.

— О, ты занят? Спорт и физкультура? Всегда одобрял здоровый образ жизни! — Стайлз выглядел так, будто пережрал аддерола. Он уселся на стол Дерека и принялся болтать ногами.

«Восемнадцать. Чтоб ты сдох. Девятнадцать. Сука, он же сидит на моих записях. Двадцать. Чёрт, там кофе…»

— Слезь со стола, — проговорил он сквозь зубы. Мышцы уже начали ныть от напряжения.

— Чего? — Стайлз сочно хрустнул яблоком. Он чавкал так громко, что Дерека от убийства удерживал исключительно уголовный кодекс.

Он поднялся на ноги и потянулся. Стайлз в открытую пялился на него, продолжая грызть хреново яблоко.

— Я сказал, — Дерек попытался не рычать, но тщетно, — слезь. Со стола.

— Ой, да Господи, — Стайлз скривился, но послушался. Конечно, записи Дерека на клочках бумаги оказались безнадёжно смяты. Хорошо хоть кофе не пролил. — Знаешь, ты жуткий зануда.

— Ты чего-то хотел? — Дерек натянул свитер и с трудом нашёл очки. Стайлз никуда не исчез, к сожалению, только стал в разы чётче.

— Мне скучно, — честно заявил тот и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Так ты занят?

— Теперь нет, — Дерек вздохнул и помассировал переносицу. Терпение. Только терпение могло его спасти.

— Отлично! Как ты относишься к онлайн-играм?

Дерек едва не сошёл с ума от острейшего приступа паранойи.

— В каком смысле? — осторожно спросил он. Может, курьера подослали проверить его на вшивость?..

— В прямом. Ты играешь? А во что? Я вот давно рублюсь в Варкрафт. У меня отличный персонаж, чем-то на тебя похож. Пятидесятый уровень, между прочим…

— Сосунок, — зачем-то сказал Дерек.

Дальнейшее он помнил смутно. Они так долго и жарко спорили на все темы сразу: сперва про игру, потом перешли на комиксы, и Дерек позорно спалился отличным знанием всей линейки «Юных Мстителей», а потом…

— Господи, серьёзно?! Колосс?! У тебя что, совсем вкуса нет? — Стайлз раскраснелся, но почему-то совсем не раздражал. — Да ты ещё скажи, что Флаттершай лучше, чем Пинки Пай!

— Конечно, лучше, — Дерек возмутился совершенно искренне, а потом осёкся. Стайлз выглядел в точности как эмоджи. Очень, очень охреневший эмоджи. — Не смотри на меня так. Мне этими пони прививали социальные навыки…

— И, как я посмотрю, не преуспели, — грёбаный курьер захихикал так радостно, что Дерек и сам невольно улыбнулся. — Ого! Я всё-таки проиграл Скотту!

— Что проиграл?

— Думал, ты робот. Ну, знаешь, сверхсовременная разработка. Уж очень ты… — Стайлз пощёлкал пальцами, вспоминая нужное слово, — невозмутимый, вот.

Дерек только плечами пожал. Ему частенько говорили подобное, особенно Питер. «Непроницаемое лицо» и всё прочее. Ничего плохого Дерек в этом не видел, — в отличие от окружающих.

— Так что теперь мне грозит целый месяц выслушивать, какая Элиссон замечательная, и никак это не комментировать. Прямой путь в дурдом, между прочим. Мне конец.

— Сочувствую, — неискренне сказал Дерек. — Но вообще-то можно Скотту и не говорить. Пусть верит, что я робот.

— Да это нечестно как-то, я же сам согласился, — Стайлз потянулся. — Вообще я просто ему завидую. Ну, у него есть отношения, а у меня нет.

Он выглядел слегка смущённым, хотя болтал весьма бодро. Дерек вспомнил, что в таких ситуациях положено подбадривать, и неловко похлопал Стайлза по плечу.

— Всему своё время, — эта фраза лет в четырнадцать доводила его до белого каления, а потом стало понятно, о чём речь. — Поверь, я в девятнадцать тоже переживал…

— А при чём тут девятнадцать? — Стайлз нахмурился.

— Двадцать? — предположил Дерек.

— Двадцать один вообще-то, — он дёрнул плечом, стряхивая руку Дерека. — И я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты в принципе можешь переживать. Дурацкий робот.

Он ушёл, не забыв гневно хлопнуть дверью. Дереку стало стыдно — совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы настроение испортилось окончательно и бесповоротно.

***

Дверь им открыл мужик примерно одного возраста с Питером, и Дерек почувствовал себя как под рентгеном.

— Добрый вечер, Крис, — пропел Питер и улыбнулся. Наверное, он думал, что это выглядело обольстительно. На самом деле — кошмарно. Этого самого Криса даже заметно передёрнуло.

— Тебя не приглашали, — холодно ответил тот и попытался закрыть дверь. Гиблое дело. Питер способен был в любую щель влезть без смазки, как бы пошло это не звучало. Он легко придержал дверь ногой и улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Бросьте, мистер Арджент. Не стоит портить настроение мне и моему спутнику. Дерек, познакомься, это Крис Арджент. Он занимается продажей антикварного оружия в нашей галерее.

— Очень приятно, — с трудом выдавил Дерек. Ему было неловко и за себя, и за Питера, и вообще хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, только чтобы не участвовать в этом дурдоме.

Крис его ответом не удостоил. Он всё пытался навалиться на дверь и захлопнуть её.

— Пап, что случилось? О! Дерек, привет! Как я рада, что ты пришёл!

Ну конечно, Нью-Йорк был грёбаной деревней. Стоило догадаться, что «милая дочурка Криса» — это Элиссон. Выглядела она, справедливости ради, просто чудесно. Дерек плохо понимал, что заставило такую девушку, как она, запасть на Скотта, но — любовь зла.

— Так вы знакомы? — в голосе Питера слышалась плохо скрытая обида. Наверняка успел уже надумать себе какой-нибудь херни.

— Работаем вместе, — Элиссон схватила Дерека за руку и крепко пожала. Так, что у него даже пальцы заболели.

— Разве ты их приглашала? — Арджент выглядел как среднестатистический коп. Возможно, даже был им раньше. Смотрел он крайне подозрительно.

— Пап, да не вредничай ты. Проходите, угощений на всех хватит.

Она убежала куда-то в толпу, и Крису пришлось подчиниться. Питер немедленно направился к чему-то вроде бара, и Дерек хотел было пойти за ним, но его остановили.

— Держи руки подальше от моей дочери, — негромко, но весьма убедительно произнёс Крис. Дерек едва не рассмеялся ему в лицо.

— И в мыслях не было, — честно сказал он. Крис ещё раз попытался прожечь его взглядом, не преуспел — и отпустил.

К счастью, вечеринка не была безалкогольной. Элиссон исполнился двадцать один, и наверняка это было чем-то типа индульгенции на выпивку. Дерек прихватил бутылку виски, бокал и охлаждённые камни и сел на небольшой диван в углу.

Он плохо понимал, что тут забыл. Но правила приличия, старательно вдолбленные Питером, не позволяли свалить сразу.

Из вручения подарка Питер устроил очередное шоу. Он до того медленно и торжественно разворачивал крафтовую бумагу, не забывая рассказывать о том, как Элиссон прекрасна, что Дерек успел заскучать.

— О, — только и сказала Элиссон, глядя на картину. — Красиво.

— Я назвал эту работу «Конфликт интересов», — Питер так красноречиво стрельнул взглядом в Криса, что Дерек фыркнул в бокал с виски.

— Чем-то напоминает Поллока, — Элиссон говорила, кажется, вполне искренне. Питер довольно улыбнулся: Поллок был его кумиром и вдохновением. Почти наравне с алкоголем и, чего уж там, лёгкой наркотой.

— Это лошадь? — Скотт щурился и вертел головой, как огромный щенок. — Или… Нет, точно, это слон!

Удивительно, но Скотту удалось побить рекорд. Обычно Питер записывал в личные враги хотя бы после разговора, а тут всего две реплики.

— Я вижу, вы в искусстве не разбираетесь, молодой человек, — Питер говорил низко и опасно тихо. Назревал конфликт: однозначно требовалось вмешаться. Дерек тяжело вздохнул, отставил бокал и поднялся с дивана.

— Питер, — он положил руку дядюшке на плечо и легонько сжал, — пойдём, смешаю тебе «Маргариту».

— О, милый, ты всегда знаешь, чем меня утешить, — Питер ощутимо расслабился, но всё ещё злился. — Ещё раз поздравляю, мисс. Вы очаровательны, и я надеюсь, что ваша красота будет цвести и дальше.

Он галантно поцеловал кончики пальцев Элиссон. Та зарделась и смущённо заулыбалась. Что-что, а джентльменом Питер притворяться умел. Дерек подумал вдруг, что Элиссон, да и всем остальным, наверное, стоило бы увидеть, как он экспрессивно блюёт с перепоя, или как клянет на чём свет стоит краски, если берёт не тот тюбик.

В баре у Криса действительно нашлось всё необходимое, даже стрейнер и бокал нужной формы. Дерек сосредоточенно взбивал ингредиенты в шейкере, следя за тем, чтобы Питер не отвлёкся снова на Скотта.

— Великолепно, — Питер окончательно развеселился, получив свой коктейль. — Обожаю тебя.

Он ушёл куда-то в толпу. Дерек смахнул со стола соль и вытер руки полотенцем.

— Ого, так ты ещё и бармен! А нальёшь мне чего-нибудь вкусного? — ну разумеется, Стайлз тоже был тут. Иначе и быть не могло.

— Тебе — только колы, — Дерек вышел из-за стойки, собираясь вернуться к виски, в котором наверняка уже растаял лёд. Стайлз что-то проворчал ему вслед, но докапываться, к счастью, не стал.

Лёд действительно растаял, но виски это не испортило. Дерек скучал, поглядывая на остальных. Джексон яростно напивался и спорил с каким-то незнакомым парнем; Скотт и Стайлз рубились в аэрохоккей, причём Стайлз почти ложился на стол. И всё-таки задница у него была отличная.

— Я присяду? — Лидия, как и всегда, выглядела замечательно. Дерек кивнул. Она, наверное, была единственным знакомым ему человеком здесь, который совсем не раздражал.

И молчать с ней было комфортно. Лидия, наверное, намеренно выбрала именно его, потому что Дерек терпеть не мог бесполезные разговоры, а ей хотелось посидеть в тишине. Ну или просто именно этот диван был самым удобным. Мотивы окружающих — тёмный лес с грёбаными волшебными феями, в который Дерек не пошёл бы и под страхом смерти, не то что добровольно.

Питер умел быть благодарным. И появляться в нужный момент. Он словно из-под пола вырос, появившись перед ними с восхитительной бутылкой, ведёрком льда и бокалами в руках.

— Дерек! Это ты заставил прелестную леди скучать?

— Вовсе нет, — Лидия спасла положение, заговорив первой. — Дерек был весьма учтив и дал мне побыть наедине с моими мыслями.

— Не выгораживайте его, — Питер шутливо погрозил Лидии пальцем. — Я присяду?

— Разумеется, — Лидия чуть подвинулась, но Дерек уже успел подняться.

— Не буду мешать, — он прихватил виски и ушёл в другой угол, где к нему точно никто не смог бы подсесть, и надолго залип в пролистывание ленты.

***

Проснулся Дерек с жутким похмельем. Он ещё долго переваривал сон, слишком яркий и красочный, чтобы его можно было забыть.

В этом сне Стайлз бурно рассказывал кому-то, чьего лица Дерек так и не сумел разглядеть, в чём разница между гениальной, прекрасной, божественной Мишель Пфайффер — и ужасной, хотя и очень симпатичной, Хэлли Бэрри. Стайлз говорил, потом смеялся, потом снова говорил, и это был один из лучших снов в жизни Дерека.

От крепкого кофе легче не стало. Ни тошнота, ни головная боль никуда не делись. Как и навязчивое желание написать или позвонить Стайлзу. Наверное, стоило что-то с этим делать.

Например, попробовать с ним замутить.

Дерек даже вздрогнул от этой мысли. Хотя она ведь и впрямь лежала на поверхности. Только руку протяни — и хватай.

От замечательных фантазий на тему «как правильно хватать Стайлза» Дерека отвлёк невнятный шум из кухни. Пришлось подняться с дивана, несмотря на головную боль. Питер копался в холодильнике и что-то ворчал себе под нос. Он даже переодеться не успел и явно не ночевал дома.

— Где был? — Дерек прислонился к косяку и с трудом подавил душераздирающий зевок.

— У Криса, — голос Питера звучал чуть хрипло и как-то вяло. Дерек нахмурился.

— И как?

— Не очень, — Питер повернулся к нему, держа в руках бутылку пива и кусок какой-то ветчины. И всё бы ничего, вот только на скуле у него лиловел здоровенный синяк.

И Дерека, конечно, накрыло.

Он отлично знал, что Питер — та ещё задница. Что он бесит почти всех, кто с ним общается, что его подколы невозможно терпеть, но бить кого-то просто потому, что он выёбистый мудак, было откровенным перебором. И Крису стоило бы об этом знать.

Питер что-то крикнул ему вслед, но Дерек не стал слушать. Он схватил куртку, накинул её прямо на голое тело и рванул к машине. Внешний вид — последнее, о чём он думал, главное — не убить этого злобного придурка.

Крис открыл почти сразу. Он выглядел таким несчастным и убитым, что Дерек, занёсший было кулак, на автомате разжал его.

— Какого хера, — почти прорычал Дерек, — зачем, а?

— Я не хотел, — Криса пошатывало. И ещё от него ощутимо тянуло свежей выпивкой. — Он споткнулся, я просто…

— Споткнулся? — Дерек моргнул.

— И скатился с лестницы, — Крис горестно вздохнул. Похоже, ему действительно было стыдно, вот только повода, как оказалось, не было. — Я хотел помочь, но он убежал быстрее, чем я спустился.

— Питер — кретин, — Дерек и сам себя так чувствовал. — Он всегда становился жутко неловким, когда рядом кто-то…

Он осёкся. Может быть, Питер и не сообщал Крису ничего такого.

— Я думал, всё может получиться…

— Не хочешь прокатиться до бара? Тут есть один.

Оставлять бедолагу в одиночестве с таким-то горем Дерек не решился.

В баре было немноголюдно. Неудивительно — утро воскресенья всё-таки. Крис немедленно заказал текилу и выпил две порции залпом. Дерек ограничился лишь колой. Голова продолжала ныть.

— Знаешь, я вдовец, — неожиданно признался Крис. — Моя жена погибла несколько лет назад, и я думал, что ничего уже не будет. А потом…

— А потом пришёл Питер и всё перевернул. Знаю, он это умеет.

— Я думал, он свернул шею. Меня сложно напугать, но ему удалось… — Крис вздохнул и потёр переносицу. — Не понимаю, что происходит.

— Просто расслабься, — посоветовал Дерек скорее себе, чем Крису. — Пусть всё идёт так, как идёт.

— Мы так часто ссорились. Почти постоянно. И вот…

— Знакомо, — Дерек задумчиво стёр прохладную каплю с кружки. Возможно, и ему стоило всё-таки попробовать.

— Я впервые за эти годы почувствовал себя…

— …живым, — Крис кивнул и сделал ещё глоток текилы.

Они ещё немного помолчали. Арджент задумался о чём-то своём, а Дерек… Дереку опять вспомнился Стайлз. Невозможно раздражающий, но — но.

— Мне пора, — он залпом допил почти выдохшуюся колу и поднялся. — Постарайся не напиваться слишком сильно, легче от этого не станет.

— Ты неплохой парень, Дерек, — Крис протянул ему руку. Пожатие оказалось крепким, но по-настоящему дружелюбным. — Спасибо.

Дерек лишь хмыкнул, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Ему нечасто говорили подобное. В основном из-за тщательно выстроенного образа полного мудака, отморозка и засранца.

Машина почему-то завелась со второй попытки. Обычно «камаро» себе этого не позволял, но сегодня весь день был какой-то кривой. Неправильный.

Дерек старался ехать аккуратно, медленнее, чем обычно. Всё-таки накануне он здорово перебрал, и нарываться на копов было неразумно до крайности. Лишение прав — не лучшее начало недели.

И, конечно, Нью-Йорк вновь оказался слишком тесным для многомиллионного города.

Стайлз шёл медленно, пиная какую-то банку. Он беззвучно подпевал какой-то песне, наверное, игравшей в его наушниках, и выглядел каким-то побитым, что ли.

Дерек заехал чуть вперёд и выглянул из машины.

— Эй, — негромко сказал он. Стайлз, как ни странно, услышал и обернулся.

— О, привет, — он вяло помахал рукой и снова пнул банку. Промахнулся.

— Гуляешь? — Дерек постарался выглядеть непринуждённым. И даже улыбнулся. Кто знает, может, на Стайлзе это сработает.

— Домой иду, — Стайлз тяжело и тоскливо вздохнул. — Забыл дома кошелёк, а таксисты отказываются принимать перевод.

— Где ты живёшь? — Дерек понял, что это его шанс. Хотя бы познакомиться поближе. Им ведь удалось примерно полчаса поболтать вполне мирно…

— В Бронксе, — он сунул руки в карманы толстовки и как-то сгорбился. Дерек присвистнул.

— Тут же кварталов двадцать, хорошо, если к вечеру дойдёшь. Подвезти?

Стайлз помялся, глядя исподлобья и подозрительно.

— Садись, не съем я тебя, — Дерек открыл пассажирскую дверь. Стайлз явно неохотно залез в машину и пристегнулся без лишних просьб.

— Адрес?

Стайлз молча вбил в навигатор нужный дом. Выходило, что ехать им около получаса. Возможно, самые тяжёлые полчаса в жизни Дерека. Попытки придумать тему для разговора — мучение и бесполезная херня. Обычно он просто заваливал тех, кого хотел (конечно, если они были согласны), и не парился бессмысленным флиртом. Но со Стайлзом такое бы не прокатило.

— Классная тачка, — к счастью, Стайлз избавил его от необходимости вступать в диалог первым.

— Моя первая серьёзная покупка, — признался Дерек. Он гордился этой малышкой и очень её любил. — В универе подрабатывал на всяких работах для студентов, вот и накопил.

— Я тоже так подрабатывал. Не всегда удачно, — Стайлз выразительно скривился. — Брался за всякую философию поначалу, и студенты не могли сдать рефераты, потому что преподаватели не верили, что эти придурки сами могут такое написать. Поэтому переключился на математику, там никому ничего доказывать не надо. Ну, разве что теоремы.

Дерек искренне рассмеялся. Всё это было так похоже на Стайлза… Глупо и, чёрт побери, мило.

Стайлз смотрел на него, раскрыв рот. Дерек отвлёкся и едва успел затормозить: светофор загорелся красным в последний момент.

— Это точно не сон? — Стайлз прищурился и придвинулся ближе, насколько позволял ремень безопасности. — Ты, значит, и смеяться умеешь?

— То, что у меня не слишком широкий эмоциональный диапазон, не значит, что я могу испытывать всего две эмоции, — Дерек постарался не злиться. В конце-то концов, сколько можно удивляться тому, что — вау, Дерек Хейл — живой человек?

— Ладно, извини, мне просто нравится тебя подкалывать. Ты так прикольно злишься всякий раз, — Стайлз невинно улыбнулся, а у Дерека зубы зачесались — так сильно захотелось его покусать. Чтобы не нарывался больше.

— Приехали, — проворчал он.

— Спасибо, чувак, — Стайлз широко улыбнулся. — Должен буду. Ты какой кофе пьёшь?

— Латте с миндальным сиропом на соевом молоке, — ответил Дерек, чуть смягчившись. Не такой уж он невыносимый. Наверное. Когда спит зубами к стенке.

— Замётано, — и, разумеется, он хлопнул дверью. Дерек подавил желание заорать благим матом и просто направил тачку домой. Хватит с него общения на сегодня.

***

Странно, но жизнь, вроде бы, начинала налаживаться. Дерек волевым усилием завязал с алкоголем, к программе прикручивались новые модули и функции, команда работала слаженно, никаких ссор, никаких конфликтов. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Даже Стайлз почти перестал раздражать. Почти, но не до конца: они всё ещё спорили по каждому поводу, Стайлз ревностно следил за тем, чтобы Дерек ни в коем случае не заходил на «его половину». А Дерек научился ловить кайф от этих ссор. Он понимал Криса: это действительно заставляло чувствовать себя живым.

В один из вечеров им даже удалось вполне нормально поговорить.

— Джексон сегодня какой-то особенно дёрганый, — поделился Дерек, проводя очередную проверку серверов. На самом деле это не требовалось, но больше заняться было пока нечем.

— Это потому что завтра переговоры с инвесторами, вот он и психует, — Стайлз говорил невнятно из-за отвёртки, зажатой в зубах. — Не обращай внимания, он почти всегда такой.

— Вы давно знакомы?

— Учились в одной школе. Все мы, ты, вообще-то, первый человек «со стороны», которого приняли.

— Надеюсь, я вписываюсь, — Дерек вздохнул и сел на пол с ноутбуком.

— Вписываешься, — Стайлз впервые оторвался от дронов и улыбнулся. — Ты всем нравишься. Даже мне, если честно. Хоть и бесишь.

— Взаимно, — Дерек усмехнулся.

— Ты опять на моей половине. Руку убери.

Дерек закатил глаза и поднялся. Вот сейчас это было скорее «бесишь», чем «нравишься».

В одной из переговорок — той, в которой стены завесили плакатами с элементами дизайна — собралась почти вся команда.

Дерек хотел было зайти к ним и поболтать, но замешкался по банальной до одури причине: шнурок развязался.

— А я говорю, что это случится в ближайшую неделю, — Лидия говорила уверенно и спокойно. Непонятно только, о чём. — Ставлю сотню.

— Принимаю ставку. По-моему, не раньше, чем через месяц.

Дерек узнал голос Айзека. Они что, ещё и телеком включили?..

— Кто ещё? — у Бойда не было гарнитуры, так что стук клавиш слышался отвратительно громко.

— Я поддержу Лидию, — ого, и Джексон был тут. Наверняка обсуждалось что-то важное. Почему его-то не пригласили?..

— А я думаю, что у Дерека не получится так быстро, — ещё и Элиссон. И такое… Может, речь шла о релизе?..

— Да брось, посмотри на него, он мачо, — Эрика хихикнула совсем как старшеклассница. — Стайлз ещё хорошо держится. Дерек в его вкусе, а он ломается.

— По-моему, ломается как раз Дерек, — Дерек за дверью внезапно понял, что его самая горячая мечта — огнемёт. Огромный огнемёт и граната для верности. Они делают ставки — на них?! — С чего вы вообще взяли, что он обязательно будет активом?

Если бы у Дерека было что-то во рту, он бы непременно подавился. Однако, Элиссон порой бывала невероятно непредсказуема.

— А это нормально, что вы такие штуки обсуждаете при школьнике?

— Лиам, молчи и радуйся, — немедленно влез Айзек. — Интересно же. Я вот поддержу Элиссон…

Дерек постарался пятиться как можно менее шумно. Он однозначно не хотел ничего подобного знать. Ни предпочтения его коллег, ни то, что на них со Стайлзом делают ставки. Возможно, стоило ненавязчиво намекнуть этому самому Стайлзу на то, о чём болтает народ, думая, что их нет рядом…

Сам Дерек, конечно, болел за Лидию. И теперь вполне искренне надеялся, что победит именно она. В конце концов, почему бы и нет?

***

Информации стало ощутимо больше. Теперь Дерек, по крайней мере, знал, что он во вкусе Стайлза. То есть Стайлз не был натуралом. Это обнадёживало. У Дерека был опыт склонения ребят к «игре за другую команду», но он не любил заморачиваться подобным. Слишком много возни и мало выхлопа. Такие чуваки обычно горячо благодарили Дерека за то, что он открыл им глаза, а потом сваливали в постоянные отношения с кем-то попроще.

Его это не огорчало. Скорее раздражало: почти каждому хочется стабильности. Даже такой, какую он наблюдал у Криса и Питера.

Дерек чувствовал себя как в мексиканском сериале. Сплошные драмы и скандалы, выяснения, кто, кому и что должен. Но Питер выглядел счастливым, так что к Крису претензий не было. К тому же, у Питера теперь не хватало ни времени, ни сил докапываться до племянника, что Дерека вполне устраивало.

На работу он приехал пораньше: не хотел сталкиваться с остальными. Теперь он знал о них, пожалуй, слишком много, и не факт, что сумел бы это скрыть.

Стайлза в серверной пока не было. Дерек вспомнил, что вчера тот собирался съездить в какой-то магазин с запчастями. И это значило, что можно безнаказанно ходить по чужой половине.

Дерек с удовольствием улёгся прямо на пол. Он чувствовал себя школьником, который курит прямо под окнами кабинета директора, и это было такое классное чувство…

И Стайлз всё-таки не убрал все плакаты.

Дерек рассмеялся в голос. Это было чертовски очаровательно.

Женщина-кошка кокетливо и игриво подмигивала с постера, аккуратно приклеенного под столом. Дерек подмигнул ей в ответ. Его настроение в последнее время было подозрительно приподнятым, но это нисколько не смущало и не напрягало.

— Ага! — Стайлз тыкал в него пальцем, победоносно улыбаясь. — Попался нарушитель!

— В договоре не прописано, — Дерек неторопливо поднялся и демонстративно отряхнулся. Свою половину он, разумеется, содержал в строгой чистоте, а вот Стайлз таким не заморачивался. Повсюду были какие-то крошки, пылинки и мелкие винтики.

— Ты мне должен теперь, — заявил Стайлз. — Я ещё подумаю, какие применить санкции…

Но Дереку было, чем крыть. И вообще-то он разозлился.

— Это что такое?

— Лимонад, — Стайлз сделал невероятно честные и невинные глаза.

— Я вижу, — Дерек почти рычал, — какого чёрта он стоит на стойке?!

— Охлаждается, — он показал язык, явно довольный собой. А Дереку хотелось его прикопать для собственного спокойствия.

— Я тебя сейчас самого охлажу, — Дерек, недолго думая, притянул Стайлза на свою половину за ухо. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько они стоят?! Здесь не должно быть никаких жидкостей!

— Ай! Да больно же! Придурок, пусти…

Стайлз как-то исхитрился вцепиться зубами в руку Дерека. Тот взвыл и придавил его собой к стене, чтобы хоть как-то отомстить.

И — чтоб ему, Дереку, провалиться — у Стайлза совершенно точно встал.

— Не будешь больше? — со всей возможной строгостью спросил Дерек. Стайлз, который от неловкости даже пятнами пошёл, но руку так и не отпустил, сердито что-то проворчал. — Не ставь лимонад на стойку. Короткое замыкание может вызвать пожар. А я как-то не готов тебя из огня доставать.

— Так и думал, что ты трус, — Стайлз отпихнул его, не глядя в глаза. Дерек еле смех сдерживал, до того это было… по-детски, что ли. — Ладно, не буду. Дорогое удовольствие всё-таки. Я не тупой Джа-Джа.

— Джа-Джа забавный, — вот в который раз Дерек пожалел о том, что ляпнул? В сотый, наверное. Происходило такое не один и не два раза на дню.

Стайлз смотрел так возмущённо, будто Дерек отрицал существование Летающего Макаронного Монстра. Или сотворил ещё что-нибудь такое же кощунственное.

— Джа-Джа — это позор вселенной. Не верю, что ты считаешь его смешным.

Дерек только плечами пожал. Спорить в очередной раз ему не хотелось.

— Ты, наверное, считаешь новую трилогию нормальной, да? Извращенец! Как таких земля носит?! — удивительно, насколько всерьёз Стайлз воспринимал подобную ерунду. Дерек не был гиком в привычном понимании, он просто ходил на классное кино, любил спецэффекты и не заморачивался вопросами каноничности.

— Именно, — ответил он. — Не вижу в ней ничего плохого.

— А перезапуск?! Да там из хорошего только «Тысячелетний Сокол» и Кэрри Фишер! И больше ничего!

— Неправда, — Дереку стало обидно: седьмой части он ждал всерьёз и, к тому же, до сих пор не видел. Как-то не до кино было. Да и ходить туда в одиночку казалось ему позорным признанием поражения.

— Очень даже правда! Я ходил на премьеру и видел это позорище! — Стайлз снова походил на взъерошенного воробья, разве что не подпрыгивал. — Сегодня в восемь готов объяснить тебе, дурачку, что не так с этим фильмом!

Дерек вскинул бровь. Кажется, Элиссон не так уж сильно ошиблась… По крайней мере, инициатива, пусть и специфическая, сейчас явно исходила именно от Стайлза.

— Хорошо, — он постарался звучать непринуждённо, но вряд ли получилось скрыть волнение. Как старшеклассник, ей-богу. — В восемь так в восемь.

Он вышел из серверной и до восьми, конечно, сидел как на иголках. В основном потому, что плохо понимал, можно ли это назвать свиданием, как к подобному относиться и вообще… И вообще.

Стайлз к концу рабочего дня растерял запал, но всё равно выглядел решительно. Дерек не стал его обламывать, скотиной он всё-таки не был. До кинотеатра они шли молча: Стайлз активно с кем-то переписывался, а Дерек мучительно размышлял, можно будет положить руку Стайлзу на колено или не стоило. С этого придурка сталось бы устроить скандал прямо посреди зала.

Билеты им достались удачные: не в последнем ряду. Иначе для Дерека всё было бы слишком однозначно. А так всегда можно отговориться тем, что это просто дружеские посиделки. Хотя даже с Джексоном он подружился крепче, чем со Стайлзом. Может быть.

А потом начался ад.

Дерек и не подозревал, что в Стайлзе столько желчи. Бухтеть и ворчать он начал ещё на трейлерах. Раскритиковал каждый, причём в какой-то момент докопался до сущей ерунды (цветокоррекция в одном кадре, серьёзно?), а потом переключился на фильм.

— Нет, ну что за бред, не было такого, это неканонично, — на Стайлза шикали с соседних кресел, но тот не обращал внимания, — а это что за чушь? Силой останавливать лазер? Полный бред, не может…

Дерек был терпелив. Видит бог, он жил с Питером уже много лет и до сих пор не опустился до физического насилия. Но это…

Он почти ласково приобнял Стайлза за плечо и зажал ему рот. Девушка рядом покосилась на них со странным лицом.

— Извините, — Дерек постарался улыбаться непринуждённо, — он так нервничает, когда на экране Чубакка.

Стайлз продолжал бубнить ему в ладонь, но теперь хотя бы не мешал другим зрителям. И вообще-то это было приятно. Его горячее дыхание, движение губ, лёгкие прикосновения языка — всё это, по правде говоря, заводило похлеще любых поцелуев.

К середине фильма Стайлз выдохся. Ворчал только в самых ответственных моментах, взвыл горестно на моменте смерти Хана Соло — и всё.

Дерек отнял чуть влажную руку и, конечно, демонстративно вытер её о штаны. Не хотелось, но пришлось, иначе бы соседи по залу не поняли.

Стайлз, тем временем, продолжал возмущаться.

— Это не эпизод, а копия «Новой надежды»! Пляски на костях! Издевательство над чувствами фанатов!

— Уймись уже, — Дереку хотелось побиться головой о стену. Не таким он представлял себе их первое свидание. Оно вообще должно было закончиться в горизонтальном положении, в крайнем случае — у стенки. — Всё ещё нормальный фильм.

— Да ты просто оригинальную трилогию жопой смотрел, — запальчиво воскликнул Стайлз. Дерек порядком разозлился.

— Хорошо! Давай завтра посмотрим твою долбаную оригинальную трилогию, и ты объяснишь, что не так со всем остальным!

— Отлично! У тебя или у меня?

Дерек замешкался. Если бы он согласился пойти к Стайлзу, это выглядело бы как напрашивание в гости или что-то вроде того. А звать его к себе — это, во-первых, избавиться от Питера, во-вторых, сделать какую-никакую уборку… Завтра пятница, получается, придётся отказаться от сна в пользу чистоты…

— У меня, — ответил он, мысленно проклиная свою ненависть к чужой территории. — После работы, идёт?

— Идёт, — Стайлз развернулся и гордо отправился домой. Дерек лишь понадеялся, что на этот раз тот не забыл кошелёк. Отсюда до Бронкса добираться было куда сложнее.

***

Дерек чувствовал себя кошмарно.

Ладони потели. Их приходилось вытирать поминутно, а он, в конце-то концов, не был жалким девственником, который впервые приглашает домой девчонку-черлидершу. Эти времена давно прошли, и всё-таки Дерек волновался.

Он успел приготовить самодельный соус для начос, отдраить квартиру, скачать фильмы в высочайшем качестве — и всё это за ночь. Спать, как ни странно, не хотелось. Работать, впрочем, тоже: Дерека хватило всего на пару десятков строк кода, а потом он не выдержал.

Стайлза в серверной не оказалось, к счастью. У Дерека сил не хватило порадоваться, он просто стянул первое попавшееся покрывало с каких-то новомодных невероятно крутых (по словам Стайлза) двигателей для дронов и кое-как укутался в него. Блаженный сон не портил ни запах строительной пыли, ни твёрдый пол.

— Эй, — его разбудили осторожнее, чем он ожидал, но Дерек всё равно вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он хотел просто немного подремать, а теперь никак не мог понять, сколько времени и что вообще происходит. Стайлз смотрел на него с какой-то тревогой.

— Ты в порядке? — он положил руку на лоб Дерека. — Не заболел?

Заболеть захотелось тут же. И чтобы Стайлз, ну… заботился. Притаскивал бульон и какие-нибудь фрукты. От этих мыслей Дерек слегка обалдел: раньше такой ерунды не случалось.

— А который час?..

— Половина восьмого уже. У нас всё в силе? — Стайлз поднялся и подал руку Дереку. — Можно и перенести, если…

— Нет, нормально, — Дерек потряс головой и тоже встал на ноги. Он с яркостью представлял себе, как чудесно выспится, но в таком случае все мучения были напрасны. А это не его вариант. — Поехали. Надеюсь, у меня не будет проблем.

— С чем? — Стайлз выглянул из ворота толстовки: в Нью-Йорке за последнюю неделю здорово похолодало.

— Со сном на рабочем месте в рабочее время.

— А, фигня, — Стайлз махнул рукой. — Я сам сто раз так делал.

Дерек решил не напоминать Стайлзу, что он всё-таки не курьер-механик, а кто-то чуть серьёзнее, и, стало быть, ответственности больше.

До дома они добрались без приключений. Дереку вроде даже спать расхотелось.

Стайлз напоминал кота, который впервые оказался на новой территории. Ступал осторожно и едва заметно принюхивался. Дерек понадеялся, что ему удалось всё отмыть и проветрить как следует — запах красок из мастерской Питера вывести было почти невозможно.

Под начос с отличным острым соусом даже наивные спецэффекты смотрелись скорее мило, чем убого. Дерек и улыбался, и посмеивался, но больше смотрел не на экран, а на Стайлза.

Тот успел испачкаться в соусе, накрошить себе на колени и немного на пол, но и это не бесило. Хотя обычно Дерек убить был готов за срач сразу после уборки. Ещё он совершенно не контролировал собственную мимику, его брови и рот жили, казалось, отдельной жизнью. И снова — ни капли раздражения.

Дерек подгадал момент и потянулся за начос одновременно со Стайлзом. Их пальцы столкнулись, Стайлз едва заметно покраснел и покосился на Дерека — а тот не стал отводить взгляд.

— Чего? — голос у Стайлза чуть дрожал. Дерек из-за этого и сам разнервничался.

— Ты знаешь про слухи? — он решил взять быка за рога и перестать уже ходить вокруг да около. Нет так нет, не умрёт он от такой ерунды.

— Какие слухи? — врать Стайлз не умел. Совсем.

— Про нас с тобой. Народ ставки делает, когда я тебя завалю.

— Ничего подобного не слышал. И… И вообще, — он отвернулся, — у тебя же этот есть.

— Кто? — растерялся Дерек.

— Папик, — почти рявкнул Стайлз и сам, видно, испугался. Зажал рот, заморгал и пошёл пятнами. — То есть, я хотел сказать…

— Подожди-ка. Кого ты имеешь в виду? — Дерек начал догадываться, но надо было подтвердить.

— Того художника, с которым ты был на дне рождения Элиссон. Странный тип. По-моему, он успел ко всем пристать, даже ко мне.

Дереку стало смешно.

— Для Питера это обычное дело. А я не по этой части, уж извини, — он улыбнулся, давая понять, что предположение Стайлза его вовсе не оскорбило. Не он первый, не он последний. Их с Питером часто считали странной парочкой.

Но Стайлз почему-то расстроился. Он заметно скис, полез за телефоном, а потом до невозможности фальшиво воскликнул:

— Ой, я совсем забыл! Мне пора. Как-нибудь потом досмотрим, хорошо? — он так бурно засобирался, что едва не уронил миску с начос и снова влез рукавом толстовки в соус. — Вот чёрт, прости…

— Стайлз.

— Что? — он старательно избегал взгляда Дерека и явно хотел сбежать поскорее.

— Во-первых, никуда тебе не пора. Во-вторых, Питер — мой дядя. А мы не Ланнистеры, чтобы инцест поддерживать.

— Инцухт, — тут же поправил Стайлз. Дерек закатил глаза.

— Ага, будь здоров. Плевать, как это называется, оно всё равно не про меня.

— А…

— Бисексуал, да, и ты мне нравишься.

Стайлзу не мешало бы показаться кардиологу: краснел он ярко и быстро.

— О, — только и сказал он. — Круто.

Целовался Стайлз классно. Нехорошо, но Дерек в какой-то момент начал подозревать в нём девственника — что ж, по крайней мере в поцелуях у него явно был неплохой опыт. Стайлз вовремя кусался, податливо раскрывал губы навстречу языку Дерека, а ещё у него был вкус острого соуса. Дерек всё острое любил.

— Вообще-то есть правило про поцелуи на первом свидании, — проговорил Стайлз срывающимся голосом.

— У нас не первое.

Дереку не хотелось болтать. Ему хотелось наслаждаться моментом. И самую капельку — сожрать Стайлза. Можно даже без соуса.

— А когда ты меня подвозил, считается? — Стайлз задрал подбородок, почти требуя вылизать его горло. Дерек угукнул, с удовольствием прикусывая бьющуюся жилку. — Тогда это уже третье…

— Предлагаешь себя? — он улыбнулся. Стайлз с показным равнодушием пожал плечами.

— Ну да. Почему нет? Мы взрослые люди и всё такое…

— Я на это не рассчитывал, если честно. У меня даже презервативов нет, — признание, которое в школьные годы однозначно поставило бы крест на личной жизни, почему-то далось ему легко. Дерек только ночью выкинул просроченную коробку. К его чести, оставалось там всего три штуки — из двенадцати.

— Серьёзно? Я думал, такие крутые парни не проёбываются в мелочах… — выглядел он отлично. Раскраснелся, губы от поцелуев чуть припухли, а глаза влажно блестели.

— Ещё как проёбываются, — Дерек вздохнул. Идти никуда не хотелось, но и оставаться без, так сказать, главного блюда — тоже. У него давно никого не было, то ли из-за вялотекущей депрессии, то ли из-за лени. — Добегу до заправки, что делать…

— Нет, погоди, у меня есть идея, — Стайлз оживлённо щёлкнул пальцами. — Мы можем протестировать нашу систему управления дронами!

— Не рановато? Ты говорил, что дверь ангара глючит… — звучало сомнительно, но попробовать и впрямь хотелось.

— Я её как раз на днях починил. Всё должно быть идеально, — он вывернулся из-под Дерека и потянулся за ноутбуком. Дерек прислушался к своим ощущениям: нет, желание откусить Стайлзу руку не возникло. Странно, обычно он крайне ревностно относился к тому, что кто-то трогал его личные вещи, а ничего более личного, чем ноутбук, у Дерека не было. — Улыбочку!

Дерек поспешно сделал каменное лицо. Улыбку его веб-камера не распознавала ни в какую.

Система заработала сразу. Интерфейс кое-где надо было исправить, но не слишком сильно. Дерек спохватился в последний момент, вспомнив про самое главное.

— Подожди, а презервативы-то мы откуда возьмём?

Стайлз замялся и чуть порозовел.

— Там кое-где нужен был уплотнитель, вот я и взял первое, что под руку попалось. Он нераспечатанный, честно, и хватит ржать! — он и сам улыбался, но как-то смущённо. — Надеюсь, всё сработает…

На карте дрон отмечался. Летел с нужной скоростью и на нужной высоте. Всё работало отлично, Дерек даже почти начал гордиться слаженной работой их команды — и тут, аккурат над Центральным парком, грёбаная машина пропала с радара.

— Вот чёрт, — Стайлз расстроенно выругался и даже ударил кулаком по дивану. — Идиотизм какой-то! Куда он делся?!

— Может, сбили. Может, в проводах где-то запутался, или в ветках. Запиши координаты, поедем искать, — злился он невероятно. Хорошо, что это не демонстрация перед инвесторами, а всего лишь полевой тест-драйв. Но как же хотелось, чтобы всё прошло идеально!

Стайлз торопливо натянул футболку и толстовку.

— Только давай на моём джипе, ладно? Удобнее потом везти будет, если найдём… Когда найдём.

Дерек пожал плечами. Ему было безразлично, на чём конкретно ехать. Напрасно: колымага Стайлза грозила вот-вот развалиться, и ехать с ним оказалось сущим мучением. Дереку страшно хотелось комментировать каждое движение Стайлза, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не ссориться, но это был какой-то кошмар.

— Всё, вылезаем, — Стайлз вынул из бардачка фонарики, один вручил Дереку. Тот, по правде говоря, и смартфоном бы вполне нормально посветил, но фонарик так фонарик. — Навигатор даёт погрешность метров в десять, так что придётся прочесать довольно много…

Через двадцать минут они вымотались и оба перепачкались. Раскисшая после дождя земля в парке липла к кроссовкам, а Дерек ещё и руки ободрал о кору, пытаясь забраться на дерево. Дрона там, конечно, не оказалось.

— Тоже мне, крутой программист, — уставший Стайлз был невыносим. — Я сделаю всё круто! А подумать о какой-то дополнительной сигнальной системе — для слабаков!

— Не кипятись, — Дереку не хотелось ссориться. Только не сегодня. — Зато теперь мы знаем недостатки. И их несложно устранить…

— Ага! Только устраняет их пусть кто-нибудь другой! Хватит с меня служебных романов! Скотт с Элиссон, Джексон с Лидией, Эрика непонятно с кем… Уволю! Всех уволю, один останусь! — Стайлз ударил кулаком по кому земли и охнул: наверное, руку ушиб.

Дерек замер.

— Уволишь? Ты не много на себя берёшь? — нет, он всё понимал, каждый подчинённый знает лучше начальства, как обустроить рабочий процесс, но…

— Много? Да я генеральный директор, блин, — Стайлз ликующе вскрикнул и ломанулся куда-то в кусты. Дереку показалось, что у него почва из-под ног ушла. Голова закружилась, как при сильном опьянении, а всё постепенно начало вставать на свои места.

Отличная получилась шутка.

Стайлз неподалёку причитал, наверное, над остатками дрона, но его голос становился всё тише: Дерек уходил. Он сначала еле плёлся, потом прибавил шаг, а под конец и вовсе перешёл на бег. Может, это и было позорно, но зато он хотя бы не чувствовал себя таким идиотом.

***

— Это что? — Стайлз вдруг стал похож на Скотта. По крайней мере, на заявление он смотрел с таким же глупым до невозможности выражением лица.

— Я увольняюсь, — Дерек старался говорить спокойно. Он взрослый человек, в конце концов. Он способен решать проблемы мирно.

— Да что ты?

Дерек только плечами пожал. Скандалить он не собирался. Всё было и без того очевидно. Весёлый вышел розыгрыш.

— И почему же ты увольняешься? — Стайлз начал читать вслух и заметно вздрогнул, прочитав своё настоящее имя. Каким же идиотом был Дерек, что не связал одно с другим. — В смысле — методы руководства?..

— В прямом. Не хочу работать под началом человека, который свои интересы ставит выше интересов компании.

Он ведь злился. Он правда злился. Он пил три дня, он не отвечал на звонки Лидии, поэтому с ней разговаривал Питер. Ему не хотелось никого видеть, не хотелось общаться. Не хотелось ничего.

— Я это подписывать не буду, — Стайлз смял заявление. — Это бред какой-то. Знаешь что? Я лучше тебя повышу. До своего заместителя.

— Чего?.. — Дереку показалось, что он ослышался. Он впервые взглянул Стайлзу в глаза — и замер. Тот, кажется, собирался расплакаться.

— А что такое? Ты разве не на это рассчитывал? Только не надо говорить, что ты реально не знал, кто твой начальник…

— Откуда я должен был это знать? — Дерек сжал кулаки, потому что пальцы начали дрожать. — Как, блядь, я должен был соотнести грёбаного Мечислава Стилински и Стайлза? В голове не укладывается…

— Растяни тогда вдоль спинного мозга, придурок! Я тебе с самого начала намекал! — Стайлз швырнул в него куском двигателя. Получилось неприятно.

— А не надо было намекать! Надо было сказать! Прямым текстом! Идиот! — Дерек ни в коем случае не был виноват в том, что первой под руку ему попалась именно бутылка с водой. Мокрым Стайлз выглядел ещё несчастнее, чем до этого. Он как-то разом обессилел, сполз на стул и закрыл лицо руками.

— Уйди, а? — тихо попросил он. — Круто получилось. Я оценил. Надо сказать Лидии, что она победила, и…

— Стайлз, — Дерек почувствовал себя заёбанным до крайности. Он хотел просто гордо уволиться, но не получилось. Получилось только окончательно расстроить Стайлза. Этого он не планировал. Он вообще уже не знал, что именно планировал, когда шёл весь из себя гордый с этим дурацким заявлением.

— Я всё подпишу, только уйди, пожалуйста, ладно?

Дерек честно развернулся. Честно пошёл к двери. Он правда хотел свалить, забыть обо всём, что тут происходило, но потом вспомнил, каким несчастным выглядел Питер, когда думал, что проебал своё счастье на старости лет. С какой стати он вообще должен увольняться? Коллектив хороший. Зарплата приятная. И Стайлз, конечно.

Так что он принял, наверное, самое смелое решение в своей жизни.

Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком. Дерек понадеялся, что никто к ним не вломится, а если и подслушают — то пусть. Имеют право, в конце-то концов, они взрослые люди. Дерек — точно взрослый.

Стайлз так и сидел неподвижно, его плечи едва уловимо вздрагивали. Дерек постарался не шуметь. Он подошёл сзади и наклонился, принюхиваясь. От Стайлза опять пахло каким-то детским мылом.

— Стайлз, — негромко сказал он.

Реакция получилась совсем не такой, как он ожидал. Ему показалось, что в лицо врезался поезд или, по крайней мере, кирпич.

— Ой, — Дерек услышал голос Стайлза. — Блин. Я не хотел… Очень больно?

— Не очень, — гнусаво ответил Дерек, пытаясь проморгаться. Перелом носа — отличное завершение очередной рабочей недели. Зато Стайлз перестал плакать.

— Подожди, я сейчас! — Стайлз куда-то отбежал, а потом носа Дерека коснулось что-то холодное и чуть влажное.

— Дай угадаю, — он вздохнул, — опять хранишь колу возле системы охлаждения?

Стайлз слабо рассмеялся. А нос, кажется, всё-таки избежал перелома. По крайней мере, боль уже почти прошла.

— У нас вышло недопонимание, — вот он — подходящий момент. Шанс всё исправить. — Я правда не знал, что ты — генеральный директор. Мне это и в голову не могло прийти…

— А я был уверен, что ты изображаешь крутого парня, которому не страшно и генерального поколотить, — сознался Стайлз. Он всё ещё держал банку, и Дерек осторожно накрыл его ладонь своей. Нос уже начал замерзать. — Блин… У тебя завтра синяк будет.

— У тебя тоже, — отозвался Дерек. Ему до смерти надоели все эти социальные игры. Хотелось только одного.

Стайлз не закрывал глаза до последнего. Он будто всё ждал, что Дерек в последний момент рассмеётся ему в лицо, скажет, что это очередной розыгрыш. Но это — что бы там ни происходило — розыгрышем не было.

Его губы раскрылись навстречу сразу, и Дерек опять подумал, что поцелуи со Стайлзом — едва ли не лучшее, что происходило с ним за последнее время. Банка с гулким стуком упала на пол; туда же отправилось барахло со стола Стайлза.

Дереку больше не хотелось злиться. Хотелось доказать Стайлзу, что всё, что между ними было — очень даже всерьёз. Что он не просто так приглашал этого кретина к себе; что повышение ему и вовсе не нужно. Он целовал Стайлза долго, пока воздух не закончился, и оторвался только для того, чтобы стянуть душащий, мешающий галстук.

— Я уже говорил, что в очках ты похож на порноактёра? — Стайлз всё ещё пытался шутить. Может, пытался скрыть нервозность.

— Раз двадцать, — на самом деле двадцать три. Дерек считал. И записывал. У него была отдельная табличка, в которой он собирал информацию о Стайлзе.

— Оставь галстук, ладно? Мне нравится, — Стайлз смущался, но вёл себя смелее, чем можно было ожидать. — В майке тоже нравится. А ещё у тебя отличные…

Дерек заткнул его очередным поцелуем прежде, чем Стайлз перечислил весь его гардероб. До конца рабочего дня оставалось не так уж много времени, и его хотелось использовать на полную катушку — и всё же не спешить.

Он расстегнул рубашку, стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах. Не то чтобы Дерек был взволнован… Хотя нет, чёрт побери, ещё как был. С ним давно такого не случалось: чтобы будто током шибало от одних прикосновений. Стайлз, как всегда, напялил на себя половину шкафа. Дереку по очереди пришлось расправиться с толстовкой, футболкой с дурацким принтом, майкой и джинсами, но это того стоило. Теперь он видел почти всё, и не в приглушённом свете экрана, а весьма хорошо.

— Отлично, — пробормотал он и с удовольствием провёл руками по телу Стайлза. Тот едва заметно выгнулся, закусил губу и сладко зажмурился. — Вот только презервативов у меня как не было, так и нет.

— У меня есть, — Стайлз перевернулся на живот и полез в какой-то ящик. Уши у него всё ещё полыхали, а вот задница, в кои-то веки не скрытая трениками или джинсами, выглядела замечательно. — Вот.

Дерек впервые в жизни почувствовал на себе, что значит ревность. Или чувство собственничества. И это было глупо: Стайлз имел право заниматься здесь чем угодно и с кем угодно.

— Эй, — его легонько потянули за галстук. — Не психуй. Я их держу на всякий случай, у меня с колледжа никого не было.

Дерек выдохнул. Злоба постепенно стихала, стало неловко, что Стайлз это заметил.

— А ты, значит, не любишь делиться, — Стайлз хихикнул. — Я в какой-то момент подумал, что ты и загрызть можешь…

— Была такая мысль, — Дерек легонько цапнул Стайлза за руку.

— Хмуроволк, — тот зачем-то почесал Дерека за ухом. Получилось неожиданно приятно.

Ещё поцелуи, которые становились всё глубже. Стайлз оказался шумным: он тяжело дышал, постанывал, что-то иногда бормотал — Дерек не вслушивался особо, но, кажется, что-то про галстук. Обе пары очков полетели на пол, и одни, судя по звуку, сломались. Дерек был слишком занят вылизыванием невозможной шеи невозможного Стайлза и попытками не оставлять заметных следов.

Его хотелось и целовать, и кусать, по очереди и вместе. Стайлз легко прогибался под ласками, охал, цеплялся за плечи Дерека, зарывался руками в его волосы и даже слегка тянул.

— Тебя надо готовить? — Стайлз замотал головой, опять бурно краснея.

— Разве что морально, — тихо сказал он и прижался к Дереку ближе. Так близко, что сквозь кожу почти чувствовалось, как сильно у него колотится сердце.

— Это меня надо было готовить морально. Трусы с Бэтменом? Серьёзно?

— Бэтмен крутой, — Стайлз даже обиду толком не умел изображать. Дерек хмыкнул.

— Супермен круче, — заявил он. И, не слушая возражений, снова заткнул Стайлза поцелуем. Трусы с недостаточно крутым Бэтменом полетели в сторону. Терпения Дерека уже не хватало на то, чтобы раздеться, и ещё его невероятно заводило, что Стайлз перед ним — совсем голый, а Дерек только рубашку снял.

Он торопливо расстегнул и приспустил брюки вместе с бельём. Зубами вскрыл упаковку презерватива и легко раскатал его по члену. Стайлз смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Подожди, я всё понял, — медленно и чуть хрипло произнёс он. — Ты наврал. Ты реально порноактёр.

Дерек только хмыкнул. Смазки на презервативе было достаточно, и Стайлз сам сказал, что готовить его не нужно, так что Дерек только подтянул его ближе к себе и медленно, осторожно надавил.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул он, зажмурившись. Удовольствие, острое и чистое, прошило его от макушки до кончиков пальцев, Стайлз оказался тугим и горячим, и это было, — охеренно…

— Давай уже, — Стайлз почти хныкал. Он бесстыдно трогал себя, весь изгибался, подавался навстречу, пытаясь насадиться, но Дерек медлил. Наверное, ему хотелось помучить Стайлза ещё немного.

— Попроси, — он сказал это каким-то чужим, не своим голосом.

— Дерек! Сволочь ты… Пожалуйста, — Стайлз потянул его за галстук, пытаясь поцеловать и прижаться ближе, но Дерек не отреагировал.

— Пожалуйста — что?

— Трахни меня, — невнятно проговорил Стайлз. У него даже плечи покраснели.

— Не слышу, — Дерек держался с трудом, но — держался. На грани.

— Выеби меня! — почти выкрикнул Стайлз.

— Есть, сэр, — Дерек жадно впился в губы Стайлза и с силой подался бёдрами вперёд. Стайлз громко и беззастенчиво ахнул, сжал его мышцами, так, что стало почти больно. Дерек медленно двинулся назад, снова вперёд, стол угрожающе потрескивал под ними, но было уже настолько плевать.

Он постоянно менял темп, толкался под разными углами, чтобы понять, как именно больше всего нравится Стайлзу. Стайлзу, похоже, нравилось абсолютно всё. Он хныкал, ругался, скулил, снова ругался, это возбуждало только больше, а у Дерека, в конце концов, давно не было секса…

Он накрыл ладонь Стайлза своей, задвигал вместе с ним, и Стайлз кончил первым. Он, наверное, здорово ушиб затылок, ударившись о столешницу, и снова сжался, сильно и крепко.

И это был один из лучших оргазмов в жизни Дерека. Он чувствовал, как дрожат колени, как по вискам стекают капельки пота, как медленно расслабляется Стайлз. Охуенно. Лучше не придумаешь.

Дерек медленно вынул член, стянул резинку, завязал её узлом и ухитрился попасть в мусорку.

— Трёхочковый, — шёпотом прокомментировал Стайлз. Дерек только улыбнулся. Говорить ему не хотелось. Хотелось валяться в постели и медленно, неспешно целоваться.

Он лениво поцеловал Стайлза в нос. Потом лизнул в губы. И еле заставил себя остановиться: нет, они-то сильные, а вот стол едва ли выдержит.

— По-моему, испытательный срок ты прошёл, — слабо проговорил Стайлз. — Точно не хочешь повышение?

Дерек фыркнул и легонько шлёпнул Стайлза по бедру.

— Пожалуй, о повышении мы поговорим как-нибудь потом, — это он сказал в губы Стайлза. — И о том, что Элиссон не должна проиграть в споре.

— О, — у Стайлза даже глаза заблестели от удовольствия, — я думал…

— Думай поменьше, — посоветовал Дерек. Надо же: снова понедельник. Как в его первый рабочий день здесь. Но теперь жизнь начинала налаживаться.

«Определённо», — решил Дерек, снова утягивая Стайлза в долгий поцелуй.


End file.
